


Corrupted Flowers

by seventhprince03



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Brotherly Affection, F/M, Family dispute, Friendship, Ghouls, Half-Human, M/M, Multi, Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhprince03/pseuds/seventhprince03
Summary: “Before anyone had realized it, I had become an accomplished clown, a child who never spoke a single truthful word“





	1. Prologue

**Chapter I: Prologue**

“Kishou it comes to our attention that you are keeping close Kaneki Ken under Chairman Tsuneyoshi Washuu’s order.” The man clad in black suit and black hat said to a younger man clad in white uniform. Both of them are standing in a massive chamber that belongs to the clandestine organization of V.

 

 

 “For precautionary measures we ordered someone to observe Kaneki Ken while still fulfilling his former assignment about the one-eyed owl for the organization” The man once again started. Unperturbed about his superior’s announcement, Kishou listened carefully.

 

 

“…” Kishou Arima eyed their superior seriously and the door behind him creak open as if on cue.

 

 

“You called for me, Kaiko-san?” A smooth voice said; the owner of the voice took a few steps closer to them, heels clacking onto the tiled floor. Once he is close enough, he halted from his tracks and end up standing beside the CCG’s famous reaper. “Good afternoon Kishou-san and is there something **_interesting_** going on here?” The newcomer’s eyes slid back and forth between Kishou and Kaiko.

 

 

“You are _late again_ Nimura!” Kaiko, the man clad in black chided the newly arrived man, a deep frown flustered on his old face.

 

 

“Late? What? Me? That is impossible! I would never dream of making my superiors to wait for me.” Nimura makes a drastic gesture of pointing on himself. He shook his head and shrugging. “Besides—” He tilts his head a little bit and his perfectly combed hair falters. “Following that woman is a tough job” He defended himself from his superior prior to the older man’s scrutinizing gaze.

 

 

“…” Kishou eyed both Nimura and Kaiko silently as they continued their banter.

 

 

“Silence, Nimura! Your flippant attitude must never be tolerated, did they even taught you about manners in the garden?” Kaiko scolded and berated the youngest investigator in front of him for his lack of manners. The two of them glared at each other in silence, smiles of pretense trying to outmatch one another.

 

 

 “Okay… Okay… I am sorry Kaiko-san” Nimura switches to his usual harmless demeanor and he raised his hands up, surrendering. _This ugly old fart—_

 

Kaiko glared for a few more seconds before sighing in exasperation and he gave the blue plastic envelope to the man named Nimura who in return accepted it with mild interest. Upon checking the contents, a frown adorns the youngest investigator’s youthful face. Obviously, the documents that were placed carefully inside the envelope are not authentic and same goes to the name on the ID.

 

 

“CCG ID? Kaiko-san but you said I don’t have to work there! If I am to do my work without whining over it!” Nimura childishly whined. He stomp his left foot after shoving the files and ID inside the envelope.

 

 

“Hmm” Kishou saw the documents on Nimura’s hands while wondering if the man will join the zero squad at last.

 

 

“Join CCG and shadow Ken Kaneki and while doing so, you better fulfill your previous assignments.” Kaiko ordered the young V agent. “You may leave now Kishou. I have to talk to Nimura privately”

 

 

Kishou bowed his head and he exited the huge chamber but before doing so, the man eyed Nimura for one last time. The young man seemed unhappy about his additional work judging by the uncharacteristic frown on his face. No. He is unhappy because of some personal conflict that he’s been trying to avoid since he was younger might be able to get ahead of him.

 

 

Just like what Kaiko said, an investigator from V joined CCG just a few days after his meeting with V. Kishou and the children form the Sunlit Garden that are now also members of the famous zero squad were walking towards the meeting hall of the main office when they saw none other than Shiki Kijima, the sadistic madman full of scar and has a creepy smile on his face.

 

 

“Ah if it isn’t the great Special Class Arima Kishou and his zero squad” Kijima said in mock delight once he halted from his track. “By the way, this is Nimura Furuta. He is a new Rank 1 investigator and starting today he’ll be my partner. I believed that you are quite familiar with each other knowing that you are all from the same place.” He beamed proudly at the new addition to his squad. For him to get one of graduates from the sunlit garden to work for him, he is quite delighted. Not to mention that the child is a V agent too and this is a plus point for him.

 

 

The sunlit garden children from the zero squad except from Arima Kishou were surprised when Associate Special Class Shiki Kijima had introduced his new partner.  A familiar handsome young man with a mid-length dark coloured hair that has parted on his right face; A mole lies near the bottom right corner of his right eye was following him silently. The said man is clad in black overcoat over his black suit and a bowtie that resembles his partner’s own with matching dark gloves. 

 

 

“Good to see you again, Kishou-san” A soft smile came across the new comer’s face, bowing slightly afterwards. Kishou Arima observed that the young man with mild concern.


	2. Sunlit Garden Children

**Chapter II: Sunlit Garden Children**

In the silence of his boss’ office, Souta sighed. Today is just as uninteresting as yesterday and the day before and so on. Yet again, the day is not yet over for the obtuse child of the illustrious family of Ghouls. He still needs to work for another hour or so. Ah! How he is itching to just go home and ditch all his work. Furuta mumbled incoherent words absentmindedly which earned a scoff from the man at the head of the table. Cursing himself for being unable to focus at the given affair and with an awkward laugh, he apologized to his superiors afterwards.

 

 

Ah how many months or was it years since the first time he join this accursed workplace? Yes, he wasn’t originally supposed to be working for the CCG under some alias but one of his relatives had decided to suddenly bring a mentally unstable brat named Kaneki Ken to CCG and so the organization named V had to assign him to shadow the unfortunate brat within his stay to the Bureau. Seriously, why does he even need to follow the brat when he has other better things to do?

 

 

Although he had to admit that working within the Bureau as a dull Rank 1 investigator has also its perks and while he is working in the CCG under the Washuu purists; He doesn’t need to see the odd and ill-mannered hypocrites from V every day. Plus he doesn’t need to go on a tiring field work every night unless it is necessary and because of that he can do whatever he wants during evening as Souta the clown! Wherein he can abandon the entire pretense of playing the polite, passive and soft spoken Rank 1 investigator; even the flippancy that naturally coloured his voice will be idly forgotten to some extent while working as a ghoul investigator to which annoyed him to no end thus, he is always so grateful whenever he is just Souta of the clowns.

 

 

After a few hours of listening to all the nonsense that those fools were blabbering about, Souta is now free to go home. He is thankful that he had finished arranging the files before the meeting that started several hours ago. Now he can go home and do whatever he wishes to do. Humming to himself, Furuta gathered his things and he walk to where the main elevator is located. He silently cussed to himself at how crowded the elevator around this time. _I should have used the elevator that is intended for the Washuu clan—_ He muttered to himself. Upon entering the elevator, he saw none other than the famous white reaper himself along with the garden kids of the zero squad. Nimura smiled sweetly towards them. The whole elevator ride is quiet although he is itching to tease the ever so serious Kishou Arima. Alas! Souta Furuta had to restrain himself from doing so because the last thing he wants to do is to arouse any suspicions from his other coworkers who aren’t aware of his real identity. Once they’ve reached the lobby, Furuta started humming an old familiar tune but even before he can step out of the Bureau’s main gate there is a hand that awkwardly tapped his shoulder. He turned with ease because there is only one person who has the guts to touch him with familiarity.

 

 

“Well, what can I do for you, Kishou-san?” Politely, he asked the older man before him. He observed that he is not the only one present within the vicinity. “Should I count this as a reunion?” Souta tilted his head towards the other individuals present. “Minus Genie-chan”

 

 

“We are heading to a nearby restaurant to grab dinner. You must come with us” The stoic man named Kishou Arima eyed the younger male.

 

 

“Will it be your treat?” Furuta asked innocently despite the fact that is far from being one.

 

 

“…” The whole group just stared at him as if he grew another head in which Furuta saw as a cue to laugh at this bunch of fools.

 

 

“It was a joke! Do not take it seriously!” Souta rubbed his hands together; a habit that he developed when he was young whenever he is excited or whenever he’s trying to hide something. 

 

 

“Are you coming or not Furuta?” This time a female investigator had asked him, a deep frown adoring her beautiful features.

 

 

“Even though we are closer in age you are still not fond of the old me eh, Hairu-chan.” He answered with enthusiasm. Seeing Hairu Ihei’s frown to deepen upon hearing the nickname he just uttered, she made Souta’s day merrier. “Of course, I am coming! After all, how could I turn down Kishou-san’s rare invitation! I would never dream of turning down his invitation! He is the amazing white reaper after all and no one can say no to him!” He added. _After all, how I could turn down the chance to your displeasure Ihei,_ Furuta thought.

 

 

“We should go _now_ ” Arima said even before Hairu and Souta will start strangling each other or worst destroying the vicinity. It will be troublesome for him to explain to the Chairman and to the Director on how Hairu and Souta destroyed a huge part of the main office because of their petty quarrel and thus, stopping them now before it will even happen is a must. The walk is just as awkward as before for him at least.  It is a short and quiet journey for them because the shop is really near the main building of CCG at the heart of the first ward.

 

 

Once they reached the nearby shop, the group found a secluded place for them to stay. They ordered their own food and he observed how Souta Furuta barely touched his food while the others are eating their share with ease. Looking for words to say, Kishou’s pale eyebrows furrowed.

 

 

“Is there something wrong Kishou-san?” Souta leaned onto the table, His smile never falters even a bit.

 

 

 

“If you do not like your food, you shouldn’t have ordered it in the first place” Hairu Ihei voiced out what the other children were also thinking.

 

 

“Yah! You barely eat anything. You just took a bite. Are you on diet?” Shio Ihei, Hairu’s close relative spoke up next.

 

 

“It will be a waste not to eat that. It looks tasty enough.” Rikai Souzou spoke next after she drinks her milkshake.

 

 

“You could just order another one” Even Yusa Arima now joined the topic about their observation on how Furuta barely touch his food.

 

 

“Ah no~! This will be more than enough! I do not really have the appetite as of late. No need to fret over unimportant things!”  Furuta had reassured the others that everything is fine, although he does not really want to eat this crap called human food because the smell alone made him nauseated and sick.  He still forced himself to eat at least more than half of his meal so he won’t arouse any suspicion from them but he suddenly felt ill by doing so. He is aware that won’t make it back into his apartment after this accursed dinner. Good thing is that the clowns’ base is nearby. Looks like he needs to stay there for tonight and there’s no doubt that he won’t hear the end of it from Roma once they learned that he made himself ill by eating human food. Sighing, he thanked his superb skill when it comes to acting. He excused himself after drinking his coffee and he locked the door of one of the cubicles. He vomited the food he just ate. After a few minutes of emptying his upset stomach, he winched upon realizing at how terrifying it is to eat human food again. Wiping his mouth with a tissue and throwing the dirtied tissue in the garbage bag, he later on washed his hands after leaving the cubicle and was startled when he saw none other than the stoic reaper who is waiting for him.

 

 

“Are you ill?” The older man asked him, leaning his back into the wall near to where Furuta is still washing his hands. The act itself made Souta sweat a bit. Kishou followed his brother upon the young man excused himself and to his surprised the boy started emptying his stomach as if he’s been having a hard time digesting what he just ate.

 

 

“Hahaha No” He tried to force a laugh which only ends up in another series of his unfortunate vomiting. He hurried inside the cubicle once more and not even bothering to lock it. His hands grip the wall for support.

 

 

“Furuta, you should go home” Kishou waited for the younger man to calm his upset stomach, soothing his back although it’s been awkward for him at least and he even had the initiative to hand him a tissue paper.

 

 

Once he is sure that he already emptied his upset stomach this time around and for good no less, He looked into the older man’s direction. “Anyway, how’s Sasaki-kun? V seemed interested and so is _Chairman Washuu_ ” The humour in Furuta’s voiced dried up upon mentioning their father.

 

 

Arima is no fool to be unable to see through the reason behind the sudden loss of sweetness to his younger half-brother’s voice and the sudden change in Souta’s behaviour.  It must be still the same reason. It will always be **_that_ ** reason. A few more seconds, he parts himself from the wall where he planted himself while Furuta calming his upset stomach. “Haise is doing well.  Are you still shadowing the one eyed owl?”

 

 

 Furuta chuckled this time. He started to talk again. “Hmm you do not need to worry about the one eyed owl. Once captured, V will be in-charge of her. Ah! I really find it funny how some people failed to be a parent to their own children. Poor Kuzen-san! It makes me laugh at how he sucks at being a father to his own daughter and yet he adopted ghouls into his small coffee shop. It no longer matter though because he’s dead.” Although it was not directly mentioned by him, he is well aware that Kishou knows what he is trying to say. He knew whom he is pertaining other than Kuzen.

 

 

“Furuta” Although the word came out as dull as the owner of the name was from Kishou’s lips, Souta is no fool either for him not to be able to see through the warning that is lacing on his older brother’s tone.  In fact, the younger brat is sly and Kishou knows the child better than anyone. After all, he saw how he evolved from a sweet little boy to another ruthless killing machine, V’s perfectly shaped weapon of destruction. He knows every single sunlit garden child that is younger than him to be precise. He was their mentor after all and the one who taught them how to fight. The one who carved them into the weapon they are today and to ensure the children’s survival, he taught them with everything he knows no matter how inappropriate it is to teach a child how to kill at an early age. Death of course will come to them sooner than a normal human. The children who were bred from the sunlit garden possessed a shorter lifespan than that of an average human. Their only strong point is that they have the excessively enhanced physical abilities which led for their accursed life and lifestyle.

 

 

 

“Okay~ Okay~” He muttered. Once again, Furuta smiled sweetly “I think I need to go home! So I can date my bed! Ah how warm my bed is! I am sure Kijima-san won’t be happy if I will be absent tomorrow! What do you think?”

 

 

The older man went out of the washroom right after Furuta. His silvery eyes staring towards his half-brother’s back. A memory from eons ago suddenly resurfaced. _He saw a very young Souta waiting for him in the garden full of spider lilies. He is crying alone again just like every single time Kishou visited the boy._ He shook his head to focus to the present time.

 

 

“What took you so long? I am so sleepy you know!” Shio whined while rubbing his eyes. “I almost think that you fall asleep inside the washroom!” Shio shrieked from where he is standing.

 

 

“Shio, you do not have to shout you know” Rikai scolded the younger sunlit garden kid.

 

 

“Let’s go home. I want to shower. Furuta needs to rest too. I think he is ill” Yusa silently mumbled from their place

 

 

“Let’s head back home!” Hairu glared at Souta for taking Kishou’s attention. They separate ways afterwards but before that, Kishou once again asked if Furuta can go home alone while observing the younger man’s pale pallor.

 

 

“You should head home with us. Your things are still there” Kishou offered

 

 

“I will just have to sleep over with my friends. Their apartment is nearby! It is nearer compared to my apartment” Furuta nonchalantly answered. First of all, he does not wish to sleep to the quarters inside the Washuu manor. Second, He’d rather crawl into the pits of hell than to see their father who is also residing inside the manor itself. He is absolutely sure that Kishou is well aware why he is reluctant to go back to that house.

 

 

 

“Friends? Huh? Wretched Furuta have friends?!” Hairu was surprised and so does the other children from the garden.

 

 

“What do you think of me? I am such a nice person! I have plenty of friends!” Furuta looked genuinely offended at how they were so surprised at the idea of him having friends. They think they are the only ones who are allowed to gain friends! How self-centered! **_Shitshtishitshitshitshitshit_** he repeated inside his head like a mantra.

 

 

“No waaaaaaaaaay!” Shio and Hairu Ihei both answered in unison.

 

 

“You should introduce them to us too” Yusa and Rikai said in unison to their older relative who claimed to have friends.

 

 

“I will! I will! Ah it is getting late! See you around!” Furuta bid them farewell and they went on the separate direction. Unknown to all of them that will be the last time they will be able eat their dinner together peacefully and they will never be able to meet Souta’s friends either because of circumstances they are all in.


	3. One-Eyed Centipede

**Chapter III:  One-eyed Centipede**

                

Even now, Ken Kaneki or rather Haise Sasaki has no idea who is the voice that he keeps on hearing inside his head. It never make sense that the voice always mutters unfamiliar things to him and whenever he is asking his mentor, Kishou Arima about it, the man will tell him to focus on his own work rather than wasting his time on trivial things like that voice. He sighed because today he will have another meeting but this time he will be facing a new team. New team means new investigators to either befriend or to completely avoid. Haise’s continuous achievements left a bitter impression to other investigators especially that he is a ghoul or a half ghoul and for them he is a monster killing another monster. He sits on his chair and he observed the people sitting next to him while he just tried to ignore the deadly glare from Shimoguchi and his underlings, the others are either ignoring him purposely or just too tired to start a conversation with him.

 

“Good Morning” A man clad in black overcoat and hat greeted from the doorway. Behind him, a handsome young man smiled at them politely.

 

“Good Morning, Associate Special Class Kijima!” Haise greeted back with pure enthusiasm. A week ago, he met the man after Haise interrogated Hinami Fuguechi and had a few exchange of words to the scarred man. Apparently that time Kijima is searching for his partner and when they found him, the older investigator scolded the child and dragged him back with him to their office.

 

 

“Wow he looks so scary” Ginshi Shirazu whispered into the other quinx.

 

 

“Who is that guy behind him? He looks so young to be partnered with an Associate Special Class” Mutsuki whispered back, her eyes darted into the young man behind Kijima.

 

 

“Good Morning First Class Sasaki” Kijima’s partner greeted the shorter man. His smile never leaves his lips.

 

 

“Good Morning too you too, Rank 1 Furuta” Haise waves his hand towards the man.

 

 

The newly arrived pair sits next to Haise Sasaki then another group arrived but this time it composed of a pink haired beauty, a bowl-cut male and a middle-aged man. They all share the same expression. 

 

 

“Good Morning, I am Special Class Koori Ui, S1’s captain and the head of this investigation too” The bowl-cut investigator introduced himself right after they shut the door close behind them. “Please have a seat so we can start”

 

“What about that girl? Isn’t she too young to be partnered with a Special Class?” Saiko whispered to Mutsuki who agreed by nodding her head.

 

“…” Urie glared at the young man and young woman who are both partenered to high ranking investigators despite the fact that they are still young. Jealous and wanting to achieve whatever they have.

                                                                         **************************************************

The meeting did not last long for there is nothing of any interest or any important thing to discuss because the details about the Rose ghouls are rather too rare but Kijima hurriedly went out and leaving his assistant staring blankly ahead of him. Ihei followed the Quinx to introduce herself to them.

 

 

“You are Quinx right?” She folded her hands into her chest and she eyed them one after the other. “We are of the same age so I thought we should become friends” She added. Unknown to her, Nimura Furuta is also there watching the scene with keen eyes.

 

 

“Y-You are just 20?!” Shirazu Ginshi stuttered, surprised to know that Hairu Ihei is of the same age as them and yet she is already a First Class Investigator.

 

 

“Yep~” She confirmed with pure enthusiasm.

 

 

“First class Ihei joined CCG at the age of 16. She too participated at the owl operation a few years ago” Haise informed his underlings.

 

 

“16?! That is too young!” Saiko squeals in awe.

 

“Arima-san ummm no… Special Class Kishou Arima also joined CCG at that age and it is normal. It’s a standard protocol for the graduates of the Sunlit garden to join CCG around that age.” Hairu muttered and then she heard Furuta’s scoff that earned a glare from the princess. “At least most of us joined CCG around that age but there is one mythic asshole that just joined the CCG ranks two years ago despite Arima-san’s request for him to join the zero squad when he graduated at the age of 15. It never matter anyway because he is **_useless_** ” Hairu made sure that she can rub some salt. She smirked at the uncharacteristic glare that was send towards her direction by the dark haired prince. The Quinx especially Urie suspected that there is a dispute going on between Hairu and Nimura but they did not say anything about it.

 

 

“First Class Ihei. Let’s go” Koori called out once he went out of the meeting room. He turned around without further talking or looking at the Quinx or Haise but he nodded his head to where Nimura Furuta is quietly watching them, the man smiled and he too left the scene but not before Hairu had a little talk with him.

 

  “See you~” Hairu waved her hand and she followed her partner but not before whispering something to Kijima’s partner. She grips the man’s arm with force that is enough to break a bone or two. “If you touch any of them, I will make sure Arima-san will punish you” She hissed into Nimura’s ear. She then left the man who rubs his bruised arm.

 

“Is there something wrong, Furuta-kun?” Haise steps to where Nimura is left alone. He saw how Ihei purposely grabbed the man’s arm with force and he too overheard what the young investigator said to the man. There was a rumour going on between the garden graduates of the zero squad but of course he has no reason to poke his nose into their business and Furuta is really nice to him even though almost everyone is disgusted at Haise.

 

“Ah no” Furuta shrugged. “I should leave. I am sure Kijima-san will scold me again” He bowed his head before leaving.

 

“He is weird and have you observed how he and First Class Ihei glared at one another?” Tooru Mutsuki said as they watched the man’s retreating back.

 

“I think he is the _mythic asshole_ that Hairu-senpai mentioned” Saiko commented.

 

“Saiko don’t say that out loud. Geez what if he heard you?” Shirazu warned. “We don’t know him so we don’t have the right to judge him” The sharked-tooth quinx sighed.

 

 

“It’s their business not ours” Urie turned on his back and he walk back to their apartment complex. 

 

“Let’s go and I will cook dinner for you!” Haise beckons for his ‘children’ to follow him to their flat. He too is confused on why Ihei threatened the man perhaps he’ll ask Arima if he sees him one of these days. There must be something going one between those two and Haise is curious what happened, he was expecting that garden graduates should be close to one another but the way those two shared the same hostility towards each other maybe Haise is entirely wrong about the tight relationship between the Sunlit Garden Graduates.

                                                                   **************************************************

Dinner was set and Haise called his children to join him. He is too happy to see them eating the food he cooked for them. Although he cannot ingest any human food, Haise can still cook for the kids to which he is so thankful. He enters his room and he rubbed the bridge of his nose, the mask and book were both on top of his table. Confused, he eyed the things.

 

“To Ken Kaneki?” He read the cards in his hands. One was from the mask wherein the other one was from the book. Whoever sent these things here surely knows who this Ken Kaneki is. Haise checked the data base of CCG to see if there is a ghoul named Kaneki Ken but everything he discovered were none of his interest. _Why don’t you visit the HYSY mask studio?_ The voice suggested. Haise covered his ears but he can still hear that familiar voice no matter how much he tries to ignore it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to reupload this chapter because I realized that I typed gay instead of guy when Mutsuki said 'Who is that guy'. LOL


	4. Brothers

**Chapter IV: Brothers**

The next day, news about the massacre had spread like wildfire. Some investigators were gathered at the crime scene. The torn limbs and splattered blood of their comrades is a revolting thing to see. Whoever did this thing is surely not human in the least. No human can do this kind of cruelty. No ordinary human will do this thing to people who are working to keep the humans safe. Bureau Chief Yoshitoki was called along with Kishou Arima inside their father’s office after the morning assembly. The old man that is sitting inside the office is quite empathetic with the matters at hand. Ghoul Investigators’ murder cases had apparently increased during this past few days. Not knowing which group is to blame so Tsuneyoshi had ordered the two to find a solution on this matter. He himself will send V a word about these cases and perhaps they’ll lend another useful investigator. Seriously, sometimes the old man thinks that V is purposely releasing his children to work under his company just to annoy the hell out of him.

 

 

“Reports said that handful of our investigators was murdered last night. I want the two of you to find these pernicious ghouls and annihilate them. Kishou, I am leaving the annihilation process to you while Chika will resume the operation”

 

 

“I am curious about one thing, this does look like Aogiri’s work but there is something off about it” Meeting his father’s eyes, Yoshitoki said in his usual calm voice.

 

 

“Aogiri or not, end them as soon as possible” The demon Tsune answered back. He eyed the two of them seriously. “Kishou, is everything going smoothly with that child?”

 

 

“Yes” Kishou answered shortly, Unable to even find proper words to say. Ken Kaneki or rather Haise Sasaki became a very useful tool for them and it pleased the old man so much.

 

 

“Speaking of which, I heard V sent someone to observe Ken Kaneki and Eto Yoshimura. To get rid of them if things went out of hand” Yoshitoki somewhat looked intrigued about the two one eyed ghouls and who V had sent to observe them for the organization and to clean for them if these things went out of hand.

 

 

“Ah. It’s Nimura Furuta. V sent him to observe them on behalf of V” Kishou pursed his lips afterwards once he observed their father when he mentioned his younger brother’s name. _You can still remember him_. Kishou thought while staring at their father’s face. _Of course you do because you always loved Nimura even if all he has for you is hatred._

 

 

“Ah Shiki Kijima’s new partner huh” Yoshitoki tried not to sound excited for it is not a proper thing to do in front of their father. Ah so V has sent his youngest half-brother. He always thought the child is unique for he look so pale, weak and sickly but the child’s fundamentals are rather of a level of a genius. At least he is making himself useful now rather than playing around.

 

 

“Go now and waste no time” He sent away his two favourites. So V really made use of that boy. Nimura Furuta or rather Souta Furuta, He could still remember his favoured illegitimate son’s face despite how many years had passed. _Nimura, I wonder how much did you improve._ The man almost smiled whenever he can remember the boy’s antics. He usually visits the boy’s mother in the past and giving their child gifts even though the child only wants his sole attention.

 

 

Walking in silence, Kishou and Yoshitoki did not bother to talk for a few seconds. It took the soft spoken Yoshitoki an effort to start a conversation. At first he dragged Kishou to the lobby to have a coffee break with him and once they are done, they had decided to go back and that’s where they met Nimura.

 

 

“So they really sent _him_?” Yoshitoki inquired to Arima. “I thought they have no plans to release him from their grasp” He whispered too low yet Arima still heard it. “I am glad that Nimura will be able to stay with us and I am sure father is happy to see to him again.”

                                                                      

 

“I heard from Associate Special Class Kijima that Furuta is doing well. He’s good at data gathering and other things” The stoic reaper said. Furuta indeed looked scrawny and sickly when he was young but his fundamentals are above average, if not perhaps a genius level that even qualified him to work as a double agent for V and CCG.

 

 

“Ah Kijima-san is surely fond of him” He said in understanding. They entered the elevator that only the Washuu clan can use but before the door had close its door; Furuta entered the elevator too. “Father is surely enthralled to hear that his favoured illegitimate son is here”

 

                                                                                  **************************************************

 

Furuta was running late because he really does not care about time. He had enough fun last night to even bother going to work on time. He doesn’t care if he will be late to be honest. He had decided to use the elevator for the Washuu clan because the main elevator is crowded again; he pressed the elevator button and was thankful that he managed to get inside it before it goes up. A scoff ruined his day; he turned around to see none other than the painful reminders why he won’t get his daddy’s recognition anymore for the rest of his rotten life. It took him a great amount of effort to pull a polite smile and he greeted the two older men. He can feel his right eye pulsating ah it must be his kakugan. He rubbed his eye to make sure it won’t activate because the last thing he really wanted to do is to fight Arima Kishou inside an elevator.

 

 

“Good morning Bureau Chief Washuu! Special Class Arima!” He smiled towards them. Ah! How he wants to shred these two using a paper shredder. Slowly in the back of his head, he is plotting a way the most painful and grotesque way to get rid of these bastards. _Just so you wait_. He told himself.

 

 

“You are late Rank 1 Furuta” Yoshitoki scolded his youngest brother yet he did not fail to meet Kishou’s eyes.

 

 

Kishou Arima nodded in return to Furuta’s greeting. He feels uncomfortable whenever Souta is near him. “You should come to work on time. Also, be careful on your way home. Investigators were killed again by an unknown group of ghouls last night”

 

 

“I- uh hahaha am not well last night so I overslept” He tried reasoning to the _great_ Yoshitoki. Then he arched an eyebrow when Arima showed a little concern about him. “T-Thank you for your concern Special Class Arima but weren’t the killed investigators were on patrol? They might have entered a territorial ghoul’s place whatnot even annoyed them”

 

 

“How did you know? You are running late so you were not present during the assembly” Yoshitoki inquired and he somewhat suspected Furuta or rather he suspected that this brat knows more than what they do.

 

 

“I-uh read it in the news and Associate Special Class Kijima has sent me the files awhile ago. I’ve been working for V for some time now so ugh you can say that it is a ghoul’s instinct to protect their hunting grounds that triggered the murder” He politely answered. He won’t panic in the least if Yoshitoki is trying to gouge something out of him. He can rot in hell with their dad and many of their relatives. His phone vibrated and his ringtone filled their ears afterwards while it he fished it out of his pocket to see who the hell had decided to call around this time. He almost chokes when he saw the caller ID. _Uta! You damned clown! Why of all time you had decided to call, Must it really be NOW?!_ Souta internally shrieked.

 

 

“Not going to answer? It must be important” Yoshitoki smile softly yet he snickered internally. He wondered who was calling this brat that he suddenly paled. Ah looks like someone is being naughty and secretive.

 

 

Kishou uncharacteristically squirm upon sensing the hostile aura between his older brother and younger brother. Yoshitoki and Nimura used to be very close but there is still a hostile time between them especially how the two of them wants Tsuneyoshi’s attention for themselves.

 

 

“Ah no! It is improper for me to use a phone while the director is with us” He reasoned out but his ringtone bothered them once more.

 

 

“You must really answer it” Yoshitoki told his youngest brother in mock concern. “It must be an emergency”

 

 

“Ah yes… please excuse my rudeness” Souta answered the phone and he grimaced when the voice at the end of the phone is somewhat lazy “Furuta speaking” he smoothly answered, he observed on how these two bastards behind him is trying to listen.

 

 

“What took you so long to answer?!” Roma stole the phone on Uta’s hand as she whined.  “Have you seen the news?”

 

 

“Ah yes, yes I am sorry for taking my time to answer… errr I thought it was rude to answer when I am surrounded by my superiors” Souta answered comically yet a frown appeared on his youthful face.

 

 

“Huh?” Roma was a little bit slow and Itori stole the phone into her hand.

 

 

“Is our Souta scared?” Itori teased him. She is wondering why Souta sounded nervous. It is rare for the child to get nervous and whatever situation he is in then it must be dire.

 

 

“No. there’s nothing to be scared about. They allowed me to use my phone for a minute” He explained in exasperation. Why the hell did he even gave his number to them. He is trying not to face palm at his own mistake.

 

 

“Come on! You don’t have to be shy!” Itori was cut off by Nico when he also took away the phone into her hand.

 

 

“Is it the Bureau Chief or your dad? Perhaps it is Special Class Arima?” He questioned their young clown

 

 

“I-uh yes hahaha ah no, Chairman is not enthusiastic about me LOL” He says with faux enthusiasm. He totally wants to go back to their base to just slap and punish these fools for making fun of him in this dire moment.

 

 

Yoshitoki and Kishou are now both curious on whom Souta is talking to. First, he went totally quiet and pale then his next reaction was fear or nervousness and now he is talking about their dad to whomever is he talking to in the phone. The two older brothers of the clown troublemaker want to know who he is talking to. He can see by the way they are leaning close.

 

 

“Ohhhhhhhh so you are with your two older brothers!” Nico said while he is eyeing the other clowns. They had imagined how Souta is trying to escape this event. Ah oh well he is smart so they are well aware that he’ll just lie to them and escape it. Still they can imagine an irk Souta trying to smile and lie in front of the supposedly his superiors’ faces.

 

 

Uta sighed and he took the phone back. “I called you because I was about to ask you if you want to have another dinner with us. Use this time to have more fun”

 

 

Furuta is somewhat thankful that Uta took away his phone from their stupid friends’ hands. He smiled sweetly when he heard the news from Uta. He really liked him out of all the clowns. He is so entertaining and really smart. “Yes, I would love to dine with you. Later then” He ended the call with a faint smile across his lips.

 

 

“Souta-kun ended the call huh? He must be really nervous or scared” Uta stared at the screen of his phone.

 

 

“That ass! He denied that he is scared just a moment ago!” Itori shouted at Uta as she accused their young member of lying.

 

 

“A lover of yours, I presume?” Politely, Yoshitoki smiled at his youngest brother. In return the bastard smiled back. This brat is a splitting image of himself and their father, a competitor of their father’s attention and love.

 

 

“Just a friend who wants to meet popular people like Chairman Washuu” He half lied. He knows that his older brother Yoshitoki is no fool but he will be able to swim out of their suspecting eyes soon.

 

 

“You must be careful on who you are befriending. You are still a member of the Washuu clan, _Souta_ ” The eldest son of the chairman warned his brother. “Some just want your friendship for a piece of information”

 

 

“Yes Bureau Chief! I’ll always remember it” He saluted in an adorable way but they both know it was more of a mock rather than a respect. The child is being sarcastic. “Oh! Off to this floor. See you!” Once the door was wide opened, he left the other two Washuu brats. A sinister grin came across his face.

 

 

“Kishou, I ought to tell you to keep an eye on him. I have a bad feeling about him and this so called friend of his. We cannot allow Nimura to get into trouble again.” Yoshitoki said nonchalantly. He will talk to their Father about this later. “I do not trust him and his decisions especially not after what happened in the past”

 

 

Kishou Arima nodded his head and he remembered the time when he and the garden kids invited Furuta for dinner. The young Washuu said he’ll stay with his friends and now he is curious when did Nimura met this so called friends of his when all this time Furuta doesn’t have enough access on the outside world. _Unless—_ Arima hopes that he is wrong this time.


	5. Incest Wincest

**CHAPTER V: Incest Wincest**

A few weeks after CCG successfully lured out the Rose hunting group to attack Furuta who acted as decoy for both Kijima and Hairu’s squad, the Rose extermination raid was established by Chairman Washuu himself and the names of the investigators who are going to participate the raid was also released along with an order to get rid of all the Tsukiyama family members. Furuta who is currently sitting in front of his pc inside their office eyed the paper that was given to him by his partner before the Associate Special Classes and Special Classes’ meeting has started an hour ago. He sighed out of exasperation and perhaps out of boredom too. This will be the first huge raid he’ll ever attend as CCG’s Rank 1 Investigator, Nimura Furuta. Although it is a protocol, He doesn’t know exactly why they even need to write their last will in the first place or rather he doesn’t know why **_he_** needs to write too. Souta has no idea on what he should write and who will be the recipient for his letter either. He started doodling weird shaped characters and before he was even aware of it, He managed to draw a man with a long white hair and beard who looks coincidentally like his biological father. The said man was hanging upside down as his hair was on fire while another head was hanging beside the burning man.

 

 

“Furuta” A voice called from behind him. The owner of the voice eyed what is in the familiar blank sheet of paper. Childishly, he grinned.

 

 

“?!” Souta jolted from his seat. He slammed his pen on top of his desk and he turned around as fast as he could.

 

 

“What was that?” A young boy peered from Furuta’s side to see what he wrote in the paper. He took the piece of paper and showed it to the other individuals present in the room.

 

 

“I think that is his last will or something for the upcoming raid. You must not read it Shio” Rikai muttered from where she is sitting, yet when she saw the content, her eyes carefully observing the drawing

 

 

“Is that—” Yusa looked disturbed upon seeing it too; they eyed the drawing and then Furuta. Hairu who is sitting next to the young investigator stopped from typing her reports when she saw it too.

 

 

“The hell is wrong with you?” Hairu mumbled slightly perturbed.

 

 

“Ugh!” Furuta tried to grab the paper from Shio’s hands who threw it towards Hairu’s direction in return. “Could you mind your own business?!” Furuta trying to get the paper before anyone else could see it.

 

 

“Wh—” Hairu automatically removed herself from her seat before the wretched asshat can touch her but Furuta predicted her next move and tackled the younger investigator. They end up tangled on the floor and the paper fell from her hands in the process.

 

 

“Give it back!” Furuta snarled; a hand which belongs to Hairu landed on his left cheek and pushing him away. Souta did not even bother if they are in an awkward position.

 

 

“Damn it! I don’t have it!” She snapped back at Souta who is still pinning her on the floor.

 

 

“Shio gave it to you!” His dark coloured eyes glaring hatefully at the bubblegum haired princess.

 

 

“The hell? Let go of me, wretched!” She kicked him into his stomach and he stumbled back. His head hit the tiled floor. Hairu smirked afterwards when she thought she can escape, Furuta grabbed her hand and she end up falling atop of him. A red tint appeared across her cheeks.

 

 

“Give it back Hairu!” Furuta hissed to the woman on top of him. His left hand still holding Hairu’s right wrist while his other hand is still lock on her back.

 

 

“Ahhhhh!” Hairu was startled when Furuta used his strength against her. His arm is still lock against hers. She is using her remaining hand to support herself.

 

 

Shio, Rikai and Yusa are snickering at the two investigators’ antics that are still tangled on the floor in a very awkward position. They are so busy watching the troublesome pair that they failed to sense the arrival of the high rank investigators whose meeting has ended. The newly arrived investigators were surprised to see the two young investigators in such a scandalous position.

 

 

“What in the world are you two doing?” Ui was the first one to talk. A fang of jealousy started to crawl inside of him and burn his inside with pure anger against Furuta. He folded his arms in front of his chest, demanding for an answer.

 

 

“Ah Princess Hairu and Furuta huh so you two—” The creep named Kijima chuckled once he saw the two bastard Washuu in such lewd position. His smiled grew wide upon sensing that Ui is jealous.

 

 

“Children nowadays” Kiyoko Aura shook her head in the process. The special class woman eyed the tangled couple and then Ui for she is aware of the bowl-cut man’s feelings for Ihei.

 

 

“Must you two really do that here?” Matsuri was disgusted at what they saw once they arrived from their meeting.

 

 

“Love is truly magical. They are old enough anyway” Tanakamaru muttered next. He rubbed his chin, his eyes are sparkling.

 

 

“I think that is beyond the point” Kuroiwa tried to explain to Tanakamaru that what he said was wrong

 

 

“You should get a private room” Houji slightly blushed once they saw what the two young investigators are doing.

 

 

“T-There are kids around you” Mado Akira muttered under her breath. She is covering Juuzou’s eyes

 

 

“Umm I am old enough” Juuzou tried to tell Akira that he is for crying out loud 22 years old.

 

 

“What’s going on here?” Marude peered over to where his colleagues are still frozen and piled up. The ever so serious investigator was being followed by his best friend, Yoshitoki Washuu who also pokes his head into the horde of investigators and Arima who is following them quietly.

 

 

“….” Yoshitoki and Arima both caught their tongue, unable to spout any word.

 

 

“I-It’s not like what you are thinking!” Both Hairu and Furuta shouted from where they are tangled helplessly.

 

 

“It’s okay Furuta… Princess Hairu” Kijima teased the young Washuu pair. “So Furuta loved dominant women? I should have known” He prattles once more.

 

 

“Kijima language!” Akira Mado shouted at the older investigator. She was bewildered at the creep’s choice of words when there are kids around them

 

 

“It is Shio’s fault!” Hairu whined; she glared at her relative with disgust.

 

 

“I did not do anything! You two are the ones who are in that awkward position!” Shio Ihei defended himself from her accusation.

 

 

“You took my paper!” Furuta accused him next. The pair glared hatefully yet none even bother to get on their feet or to at least move

 

 

“Lies!” Shio snapped back at his older relatives

 

 

“Use some protection at least” Yoshitoki waved at the two pair. “You two should undergo family planning too”

 

 

“What?!” Hairu and Souta both blushed furiously at the damned bastard’s words. _As if I’ll fuck this prick/bitch._ Hairu and Nimura thought at the same time.

 

 

“I am just making sure that my subordinates will be responsible of their own future" Yoshitoki Washuu, the current Bureau Chief answered innocently. “There’s nothing wrong about being in a relationship. You two are good-looking and you know each other since you two were young so attraction is not impossible or inevitable. If you need some advices just come to me and I will do my best to give some” He winked at the two younger Washuu pair. _Ah looks like I will be able to have a grandchild at last!_ Chika internally squeal.

 

 

“I-It is not like that Bureau Chief” Nimura said, his eyes pleading for his older half-brother to shut up. He and Hairu are both horrified at the idea of marrying each other or even copulating in the least.

 

 

“It is okay Nimura” Yoshitoki dramatically muttered. “Hairu is such an attractive lady but next time better do that somewhere where the children and your coworkers will not see”

 

 

“Bureau Chief!” Hairu’s cheeks and ears are now of the same colour as of her hair. “Ugh”

 

 

“I understand your enthusiasm over the matter Hairu.” Yoshitoki encouraged the now more embarrassed Hairu. He is quite enjoying his half-brother’s embarrassing moment. He’s perfectly sure that their father will have a wind of this too and he too will be excited to have a grandchild to his most favoured illegitimate son.

 

 

“It is hardly like that— **_really_** ” both the scandalous pair tried to convince them again. Somewhat observing Arima Kishou’s expression for they feared his quiet disapproval.

 

 

Arima sigh, he touched the bridge of his nose and he pinched it. He can feel that a headache is starting to brew. He then saw a paper that was slightly peeking at the corner, he look around to make sure no one sees it. Once he is sure, he took it and he shoved it inside his pocket. So that is the reason behind all this mess. He walked inside the room and he eyed the pair quietly for a few seconds.

 

 

“The five of you go inside my office. _Now_ ” He eyed Rikai, Yusa, Shio, Hairu, Souta and he beckoned for them to move now. The three rushed inside Arima’s office while Kishou lend a hand for both Hairu and Souta. He pulled the two of them into standing position and he left the room with the other two.

 

 

“Looks like Special Class Arima will have to lecture the children from the garden for misbehaving” Kijima whistled to himself when the remaining individuals in the room are Hirako, Akira, Houji, Marude, Matsuri and Yoshitoki while the rest were gone.

 

 

“You mean Furuta-kun is also from the garden?” Houji inquired. He had to admit the boy doesn’t look like as if he was in league with the famous Zero squad from the garden oh well he never saw him fight so he cannot really judge the boy. Not to mention the zero squad from the garden doesn’t look dangerous either.

 

 

“Yes, he is a graduate of the sunlit garden. Arima Kishou’s former student. He’s strong too even though he doesn’t look like it. Pretty useful as a decoy too” Kijima confirmed, his head slightly nodding

 

 

“Yoshitoki-san so that boy is your relative?” Marude had asked the Bureau Chief. “He resembles you when you were younger. I thought he is your son the first time I saw him walking inside the Bureau”

 

 

“No, not my son” Yoshitoki answered his friend. He is slightly appalled at the observation of his best friend

 

 

 

“….” Souta gritted his teeth. **_Damn that brat! Damn them all!_** He internally screeched, the young Washuu still walking behind Arima Kishou. His fist balled beside him.

 

 

“….” Hairu almost want to cry from both embarrassment and for displeasing Arima. She observed that Souta is also tensed.

 

Once they entered the room, the three younger investigators are all standing quietly. Yusa is frowning while Rikai is sighing nonchalantly as for the troublemaker Shio; he is tapping his left foot impatiently to the tiled floor.

 

 

Kishou sat on one of the mauve coloured sofas and he beckon for the five of them to settle themselves comfortably into the remaining sofas.

 

 

“Arima-san… I am sorry!” Hairu was the first one to apologize, she stare at her feet.

 

 

“What really happened? No lies” Kishou waved his hand and he eyed the five garden graduates.

 

 

“Shio took my blank paper to where I was writing my last will or whatever CCG calls it and he gave it to Hairu so I tried to take it back by tackling her” Souta pursed his lips after explaining himself.

 

 

“I did not—” Shio turned his head to Souta, a childish pout appeared into his lips

 

 

“You did! Rikai even told you not to read!” Souta snapped back and this time, his passive façade was idly forgotten, a feral snarl was sent into the youngest investigator.

 

 

“But that is not even a letter! You draw a burning Chair—” Yusa kicked Shio’s sheen who yelped in the process, Rikai covered his mouth then they all turned their heads towards the door.

 

 

“Shio don’t shout or Bureau Chief will hear it” Yusa muttered from where they are comfortably sitting

 

 

“Is this the paper you are talking about?” Arima pulled out a paper that is folded neatly from his pocket. “Furuta”

 

 

“Ugh— yes but you see it was not my intention—” He clicked his tongue when the rest aside from Arima snorted.

 

 

“You should write and not doodle on it. You will be joining the raid so you need to write something worth it” Kishou kept folded the paper and he put it inside his pocket. “You don’t know when you’ll meet death”

 

 

“I don’t have anything important to write and it is not likely I am not coming back alive. Not to mention, I heard from a lot of investigators here that you are not writing anything too, Kishou-san” Souta whined since Arima’s really scolding him for misbehaving and for doodling their damned father while hanging upside down in that piece of paper.

 

 

“Tch! You— it is a protocol!” Hairu glared at the impudent asshat. She folded her arms in front of her chest “You are not Arima-san too so you must write”

 

 

“But I do not see the reason why should I have to write too” Souta snapped while rolling his eyes back at the sassy princess.

 

 

“You made it sound as if you’re special!” Shio muttered dangerously.

 

 

“We all know that there is no need for us of all the investigators in this whole place to write a will. We are tools. Tools have no rights” Souta snorted, cold dark coloured eyes challenging the short investigator. Shio flinched; it is rare for the wretched to let his passive façade to slip.

 

 

“That’s enough” Kishou tried to stop the kids from their useless banter

 

 

“Do not insult us!” Hairu defended her cousin and the CCG or most likely the zero squad.

 

 

“I am not insulting. When did a fact became an insult?” Souta snickered when the brats are getting overly sensitive

 

 

“The three of you, Stop it right now” Arima stood from his seat; he eyed the trio with mild disapproval at their behaviours.

 

 

“…” They all turned their heads away from each other; Souta started looking at his own fingernails, his right leg folded on top of his left leg. Shio observing the wall and Hairu, the sweet young Hairu looked down on her shoes. Kishou shook his head. He doesn’t like it when they are like this. He left the room for a few minutes and when he came back, he is bringing a tray full of snacks and coffee.

 

 

“You should all eat” He place the tray on top of the table and he settle himself back into sitting position. Yusa and Rikai passed the coffee mugs and snacks. He nodded his head towards the two who smiled happily.

 

“Thank you for the coffee… Ugh is that a gummy bear?” Souta eyed the candies in front of him. He wished that he is still normal. He really loved eating those when he can still eat human food. He even made himself sick more than once for eating too much of those candies whenever Kishou brought him some when he was still young. Nimura’s sense of taste became dull after the operation that Kanou performed on him but the man promised that his sense of taste will go back to normal once he stabilized his RC level.

 

 

“Melon bun!” Hairu chirped once she saw her favourite food.

 

 

“Chocolate bars!” Shio sparkled happily

 

 

Yusa and Rikai snorted at the trio. They are eating their favourite snacks that were given by Kishou who is glad to see them enjoying his treat. Somehow, he wants for these kids to have a normal life ahead of them. He wishes for a world where they can live peacefully and they do not need to kill or to be treated like a tool. He missed the young and innocent children out of these five. He is hoping that he’ll be able to save these kids. He wants to give them a place where they can call home without worrying for V or the Washuu clan going after them. He’ll definitely leave these kids soon but he wants to make sure that they’ll be able to see the world that he dreams about. He’ll definitely show the world to them, a world where their kind won’t be judge.


	6. Clown Crown

**CHAPTER VI: Clown Crown**

Under the dark starry sky, a man clad in black suit is walking quietly. His hands were shoved inside his pocket and his dark hair complementing his pale skin, dark coloured eyes glinting with mischief which gave him a dangerous demeanor, heels clacking onto the floor at the entrance of a huge building where the man halted.  There are lots of perks working as a V agent; one of them is that you can have an unlimited access to anything you want.  This time, Souta used his access so he can enter cochlea without arousing anyone’s attention and suspicion. Swiping the keycard where his real name is imprinted; the secret door that only V members and the Washuu clan can directly access slid open. Granted an access, he entered the prison that is keeping Donato Porpora, a SS rate ghoul of the clowns.  Once he reached his destination, Furuta settled on the lone chair outside the room where the Crown Clown is patiently waiting, a thick glass window is the only thing that is separating them from each other. He need not worry about the cameras for he already did something about them as soon as he entered the premises.

 

                                                                              

“Another face” The Russian ghoul muttered once his visitor showed up. No sign of interest can be seen on his face neither to his voice.  He stretched his chained feet from where he is sitting comfortably and still observing the newly arrive person. There’s nothing special about the man as he observed him except perhaps his fair beauty, soft skin and flesh.

 

 

“I apologize for the late visit. SS rate Clown, Donato Porpora-san” Furuta says with a smile on his youthful face.

 

 

“What can I do for you?” Donato muttered barely acknowledging the static looking brat.

 

 

“Ah” He pulled out a card-like thing from his pocket and he slipped it carefully from the small space below the glass window.

 

 

Donato regarded the child for a second, arching one of his pale eyebrows next once he realized what the child is doing. He took the card, somehow it arouse his interest on the child. “So there’s something more interesting than your internal organs, young Washuu” He slid the card back to its owner.

 

 

 

“I’m quite pleased that I have acquired your attention—” He declared in delight. His fingers found their way on his soft hair. “ ** _Crown”_** He utter in a purr.

 

 

Donato almost want to just go back after redeeming that this child is no longer of his interest again until he called _his **alias**_ that only the clowns are so fond of using. _Amusing_ — he thought, a sadistic grin formed across his face. “What do for _you_ want from me _, my friend?_ ”

 

 

Souta giggled, he folded his left leg over his right leg, right elbow propped on his left knee, his right palm covering his right eye. “I heard some interesting things from **_our_** friends so I had decided to confirm them myself” 

 

 

“I see, they are still doing well” Donato somewhat delighted to hear that his friends are still alive and well. Somehow he is jealous of the freedom that they are delving themselves in.

 

 

“I have a small favour to ask from you” Souta did not bother to go for roundabout talk. Still in the same position from awhile back, his visible eye met the older man’s eyes.

 

 

“Anything for a friend but I could not promise anything grand. I am inside this room after all” Donato tilts his head, tapping the glass window as an emphasis.

 

 

“I’m missing something really important” Furuta’s soft smile turned into something akin to a sinister one. He removed the hand that is covering his right eye, revealing his single kakugan “The king wants his crown back before the harvest starts”

 

 

 

 _Oh_ — Donato thought upon seeing a rare one-eyed ghoul in front of him so the clowns had recruited their own one-eyed ghoul _._ He heard several years ago that two ghoul groups, Aogiri and Anteiku got their own one-eyed ghoul into their ranks but who would have thought that the clowns will also have one again, A one-eyed Ghoul of the Washuu no less.  Clowns don’t have a concrete leader and they work individually but for someone to really pull a trick to get them to work as one, how fruitful. This one-eyed boy is a new executive huh. _Washuu King._  He cocked his head in delight; a cackle had escaped his thin lips. “Is there anything else?”

 

 

Souta examines the man in front of him for a minute, He shook his head, smile still flustered across his face. He must be really lucky today. He slid a Joker card in the cell of the SS rate clown. “I will see you _very soon_ ” He waves his hand before turning his back on the prisoner.

 

 

“I am looking forward to it” He stood from his seat and he went back from his prison not after he took the card and he shoved it into his pocket. Soon he’ll be able to see how the world changed and is about to change again.


	7. Washuu princess &  Clown prince

**Chapter VII: Washuu princess & Clown prince**

The Rose raid had started three hours ago, Special Class Ui Koori cornered the Tsukiyama patriarch who surrendered with ease yet the heir has escaped along with another Rose ghoul. The rest of the raiding group went to Lunatic Eclipse Building to capture the escapees. Kijima and Hairu’s squads are the first one to take action; they killed as many ghouls as they can. Nimura eyed each ghoul that is coming their way with mild interest. Ah! He is so bored. Ghoul flesh and blood covering the whole floor as they die one by one to where the Kijima and Ihei’s squads are running havoc. Nimura can hear the screams from each ghoul that had managed to get into Kijima and Hairu’s way. He snickered at how these peasants can waste their life for a single person. MM must be very lucky to have these loyal ghouls but too bad he’ll die along with these fools.

 

 

“Furuta! Don’t slip on the blood!” He heard Kijima shouting towards his direction. How Nimura is so tempted to shove his quinque inside Kijima’s mouth to shut him up.

 

 

“Y-yes” Furuta says in a nervous tone that he muster to fake. Suddenly he wished that he should have brought his favourite quinque along with him! This customize quinque is too dull. He lazily swings his arms and he managed to cut two ghouls. Their blood splattered on his shoes, he dodges the upcoming ghoul on his way when he slipped again. For some unknown reason, he and some of his relatives from the garden always slip onto anything when they fight.

 

 

“Damn it Furuta!” Kijima shouted again at the younger investigator. His frown deepens once he eyed the boy who slipped on the floor once more.

 

 

“….” Ihei snorted but she can relate on Furuta’s current dilemma. She slipped a lot too whenever she is in between a fight but good thing she is still alive. “I must kill these bastards to earn Arima’s praise!”

 

 

Once they reached the floor below where the Tsukiyama heir is hiding, Ihei met the female ghoul that she tried to capture when they lure the Rose hunting group. Ihei and Matsumae fought one on one, Furuta observing the scene with his boss and other low class investigators from Ihei’s squad.

 

 

“Hello again” Ihei greeted politely but the ghoul did not find any amusement from it, her detachable kagune killed Ihei’s underlings while Furuta, Kijima and Hairu were the only ones who stays alive.

 

 

“…” Matsumae observing the investigators and is having a hard time finding an opening against the female investigator. Luckily, she found one when Ihei slipped on the blood accidentally. She stabbed the skilled woman but the child is really a tough fighter, despite the hole that is located on her body, she still stood up and took another quinque from where the corpses of her underling resides. Matsumae felt despair running to her veins but her friend sacrificed his life for her to kill the woman. Matsumae almost dismembered Hairu’s head if the scarred dove did not get in her way.

 

 

 

Furuta is observing the scene from where he is standing, he is amused at how MM’s bodyguards are desperately fighting Hairu, although he must admit that Hairu’s defeat which almost resulted to her death somewhat surprised him. He doesn’t have the urge to attack but his boss had found his way at death’s door too. Matsumae killed Kijima using his own Rotten Follow Quinque. Furuta almost snorted at the stupidity of his own boss. Observing the scene before him, Furuta calculated the time he needed to get rid of Matsumae before he contacts Special Class Bowl Cut and had asked him how many minutes do they need before they can come over to their location.

 

 

“Special Class Ui, This is from Kijima’s squad. How many minutes do you still need for you to arrive?” Furuta politely asked the older man via his earpiece. He is still observing Matsumae, faux tears well-up in the corner of his eyes. Once Ui confirmed that they at least need fifteen minutes or so before they could arrive. Furuta’s dark coloured eyes found their way on Kijima’s rotten follow Quinque.  _Looks like, I have enough time to get rid of this woman._

“Hmmm” Matsumae did not bother to move but she heard that the young man clad in black asking when the back-up will exactly arrive. _If I can kill him and that princess before the backup can arrive then I can go to where Master Shuu is located and he doesn’t need to worry anymore._ Matsumae thought to herself. She then attacked the young-looking investigator that is clad in black uniform because he looked rather weak.

“Waaaaahhhh scary” Nimura cried and yet he bend backwards to avoid the Koukaku of MM’s bodyguard. Matsumae was surprised at the sudden movement from the young investigator.

 

 

Matsumae’s hand found its way on the thin air instead of the young man to which she foolishly deemed as an easy target. She has to admit that she was surprised at the young man’s choice of action. _Another skilled fighter I see_ — Matsumae’s eyes glared at Furuta’s direction. “So you can fight too but you waited for them to die first” She said in disgust.

 

 

“My boss said that I should standby. I just followed what he said” Furuta answered the ghoul, he shrug nonchalantly afterwards. Then he saw how Matsumae is disgustingly looking at him. He doesn’t like the way she looks at him.

 

 

“You are a selfish bastard” Matsumae glared with disgust. Humans are really worst. She did not even bother to distance herself from the selfish brat which is a huge mistake on her part.

 

 

Furuta’s lips pursed into thin line, he quickly jabbed his fingers into Matsumae’s eyes and he end up destroying them. “What? It was you who actually killed them” He said coldly, his soft features twisted into mild disgust as he removed the excess fluid on his fingers.

 

 

“If I only I can hit him—” Matsumae muttered softly, her ghoul senses trying to figure out where the damned monster is. She tried to kill him but he dodge without giving too much effort. _He is quite fast and his agility—he can also dodge at point blank._ Matsumae had realized.

 

 

He stepped into Kijima’s body to kill Matsumae using the Rotten Follow Quinque. “I am sorry, MM-san” He whispered to the corpse of Matsumae as the Rotten Follow took the ghoul’s life.

 

 

His bloody hand found its way on Matsumae’s Kagune and he tore it free, he deliberately smashed it on the poor ghoul’s face. Furuta squats near Ihei’s head. He pats it softly.

 

 

 _Dodge—_ he wants to tell her but instead he just watched Matsumae to almost murder Hairu. He saw his reflection on Hairu’s spilled blood; his eyes are not of the same colour. One is bright crimson and one is dark colour. He knows there’s no going back now because soon enough everyone is destined to die. “ _If equilibrium were to be achieved albeit in a twisted way that’d be good enough”_ He says as his eyes soften, He removed his gloves and he soothes Hairu’s fluffy hair, the woman stirs that almost scare Nimura but before he can kill Hairu, Ui’s group had arrived.

 

 

Once Ui’s squad had arrived on the scene the severed head of Hairu’s underlings greeted them. Ui clenched his fists into ball. The whole place reeks with the scent of blood. He wonders if there is even any single survivor. His squad found a survivor, he walk to where Nimura Furuta is sitting and crying, he is covered in blood and perhaps he broke a few bones by the looks of it. He questioned him what happened and once satisfied; he sent the injured investigator to one of the vehicles so he can get a medical attention. To his delight even Ihei survived although she too is not in good shape.

 

 

Later on, Aogiri stole corpses of the investigators; no one knows how they found out where and when the transport vehicles will travel. Unknown to them; Furuta, who is holding his smartphone while singing was the one who contacted Kanou and gave the locations of the transport vehicles to Aogiri.

                                                                             **************************************************

Meanwhile back at the main branch building, Kishou Arima clenched his fist, his nails digging into his palm. The children from the garden of zero squad were crying once the news about Ihei Hairu’s condition had reached them. They were beyond angry too when they found out that her body was almost stolen like many of the dead investigators. Kishou checked for the list of the surviving investigators to check if the _other child from the garden_ survived, he is somewhat glad that Furuta survives but Hairu— he pursed his lips. _How the hell Hairu got herself almost killed if Furuta was with her? Could it be that Furuta_ — Kishou thought to himself but he shook the suspicions he have for his younger brother.  He eyed Shio, Yusa and Rikai. He wants to show them the world but now Hairu is almost gone.

 

 

“Hairu” Shio cried his eyes out, the boy wipe his unending tears.

 

 

“…” Rikai and Yusa soothe his back. They too are sad about the news and somewhat wondering why Souta did not save Hairu if he was there with her.

 

 

“Furuta just—” Shio muttered, the boy’s eyes are swollen from crying, his cheeks are red and so does his ear.

 

 

Kishou heard the three young investigators. He too is starting to suspect Furuta but a huge part of him foolishly believes that the child did nothing wrong that maybe the Rose ghouls are really though fighter but a huge part of him thinks that is quite impossible knowing that Furuta too is a genius like him when it comes to swordmanship. It might be a coincidence but then again this is not the first time a ghoul group had barged into their raids. Clowns did the same thing back then. Rumours spread like wildfire about what the Clowns’ No Face had told the dark skinned quinx in the past. Someone is leaking CCG’s information to other ghoul groups. Could it be that his younger half-brother is the perpetrator behind these traitorous actions against CCG? _Probably._ Furuta hates the Chairman so he has all the reasons to stay disloyal. Hirako stood in front of him. His expression is still blank but Kishou knows him.

 

 

“What are you going to do about **_that_**?” Hirako Take quietly asked him. His blank expression scares the hell out of him sometimes.

 

 

“We do not have _any proof_ ” Kishou answered him and he pinch the bridge of his nose.

 

 

“What if we’re correct?” Hirako continued, still not showing any expression. “This never happened before and someone is definitely leaking information about our operations. The Auction raid and now this”

 

 

Kishou’s head is starting to ache. _Souta why you are doing this?_ Kishou Arima told the garden children to go home first. Hirako eyed him one more time before he drag the trio out. _She might be aware_ — Kishou stood up and he left the Bureau to meet his partners in crime.

                                                                         **************************************************

A few hours after Ihei’s condition, Kishou went to an abandoned building where his friend stays. Kishou knocked on the door and a chuckle came behind him. His cold silvery eyes glared at the shorter individual. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Eto just shrug nonchalantly somehow it reminds him of Souta. The short girl eyeing him in delight, she beckons for him to come inside and told him that he doesn’t need to worry because Tatara is the only one present. Kishou accepted the offer.

 

 

“Kishou, what do I owe such a surprise visit? Did you change your mind? Here to kill us?” Eto laugh merrily, she skipped to where Tatara is patiently waiting for them. The ghoul nods his head towards the two half-ghouls.

 

 

“Who gave you the information about the transport vehicles of the dead investigators?” Kishou Arima cut the roundabout talk for he has no fetish for it

 

 

“Who do you think is it?” Eto sat into one of the soft sofas beside Tatara who left them only to take a few files and a coffee mugs.

 

 

“Have a seat” Tatara motioned for the white reaper to settle himself across them.

 

 

Kishou settled himself stiffly, he stare coldly at his partners in crime “You almost took Hairu’s body”

 

 

“Apparently a young dove fought some of ours just to spare Ihei Hairu’s body from being taken away. About the other bodies, we don’t have it because Kanou has it” Tatara muttered from where he is checking the files.

 

 

“Kanou was the one who alerted us, Aogiri. You have an idea who is the traitor but you want to confirm your suspicions, Kishou” Eto munches the cookie on her hand. She swings her feet in the air.

 

 

“I don’t have time for this” Kishou is uncharacteristically annoyed at Eto’s mind games

 

 

“What will you do? Tell V? Tell your father?” Eto ignored Kishou Arima’s annoyed sigh.

 

 

“….” Kishou and Tatara eyed the short girl

 

 

“Tatara, the files please” Eto had motioned for her right-hand man to hand over the files to the white reaper.

 

 

Kishou accepted them and one by one he read it. There’s nothing off about the files, he just read the Clowns’ bio data along that their photos until his eyes widened in horror at the last person in the list. It made him want to punch someone to death.  “Furuta _”_ At first, he couldn’t recognize everyone because all the photos in the bio data of each clown are wearing their respective clown mask except for the last person in the last page.

_Name: Souta “Nimura” Washuu-Furuta_

_Age: 22_

_Gender: Male_

_Species: Half human- Half Ghoul (Failed experiment)_

_Birthdate: 29 th of February_

_Height: 175cm_

_Weight: 66kg_

_Blood type: AB_

_Relatives:_

_Chairman Tsuneyoshi Washuu- Father_

_Yoshitoki Washuu- Paternal Half brother_

_Kishou Arima- Paternal Half Brother_

_Rize Kamishiro- Paternal Half sister_

_Numerous half siblings and relatives_

_Affiliation:_

_[SUNLIT GARDEN]- Alumnus_

_[V]- Special Investigator_

_[CCG]- Rank 1 Investigator_

_[Kanou]- Partner in crime_

_[GHOUL RESTAURANT]- Former Member_

_[CLOWNS]- Information broker_

 

Kishou slightly crumpled the file. “Where did you take this files Eto?” Kishou gritted his teeth but the two ghouls felt the danger that he is emitting.

 

 

 

“Where should I take it I wonder~” Eto answered him in a sing sang voice

 

 

“Don’t mess with me”

 

 

“Oooooohhh scary”

 

 

“I have to admit that your younger brother is good at hiding and cleaning everything on his tracks. It took us lots of sacrifices to gather those information although those are nothing but incomplete. Knowing the Clowns” Tatara answered truthfully. He somewhat felt sorry for the white reaper.

 

 

“The real question is, what will you do about that **_rascal_** , Kishou~? He’ll become a problem for us. He is _friends_ with powerful ghouls” Eto Yoshimura licked her fingers after eating her snacks. “He committed lots of crimes Kishou. The deaths of those investigators were nothing for you but he was the one who intentionally let that Rose ghoul to almost kill Hairu Ihei. I am sure that she will not be the last casualty from the garden graduates”

 

 

“V assigned him to numerous assignments” Kishou says truthfully.

 

 

“You are blind. Your brother is definitely involved in numerous drastic events and tragic events too like the steel beam incident that changed Kaneki Ken’s life and heavily injured your paternal half-sister, Rize Washuu.  A few witness said that there was a clown that was laughing on top of that building on the day of the accident but later on, all the witnesses were killed Kishou. _Your faint smiling younger half-brother is a demon_ ” Eto took another cookie and she chew it. She grinned from ear to ear upon leaning too close to him. “He might be rebelling against your aloof father. I couldn’t blame him though~”

 

 

 

Kishou mumbled; he did not bother to pull back from the offending woman. “You hate your father too. End up selling Anteiku’s information to CCG just to hurt him. Furuta is selling CCG’s information to ghouls to defy the chairman”

 

 

“For me to be compared to a Washuu, I find that insulting” Eto settled herself back from where she was sitting awhile back. A hateful glare was sent on the white reaper’s direction.

 

 

“It won’t take long for your brother to dirty his hands with your father’s blood” Tatara said as a matter of fact. Both Eto and Kishou snapped their head on his way. The former is smiling as if she won a lottery while the latter paled at the idea, a deep frown adorning his handsome face.

 

 

“Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha I never thought of that. So what will you do now Kishou? He’s searching for the one-eyed king. It won’t take long before the offending rascal will find out the truth. Get rid of him, Kishou. You have to get rid of him now.” The one eyed owl muttered in a dangerous tone, her eyes glinting dangerously. “But you see… Tatara— Kishou here doesn’t care if their dad is to be killed. He’ll even support that rascal’s plan on murdering their dad because he has a soft spot for the children from that garden”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I want Nimura to be younger than Haise so he's 2 years younger okay because that is necessary for the future chapters


	8. Hunger

**Chapter VIII: Hunger**

Once he reached the sixth ward, He entered an apartment that belongs to him. The place has three rooms that have separate bathrooms for each room, a huge living room and kitchen to where he is keeping human food, drinks and lots of coffee. His books were aligned alphabetically. The whole place is clean and it smells like vanilla and marshmallows; like the owner. Furuta showered first, he scrubs the blood off of his skin. After showering, he settled into his bed and he turned on the television. He ignored the picture located to his nightstand as if it is never been there. He doesn’t know how many hours he’s been staring blankly towards his television till he felt it, his stomach growling like an angry lion looking for a prey to eat. He clenched the comforts of his bed sheet as he buried his face into his pillow. The hunger became unbearable; the next thing he knows is that he is munching at his own flesh. _Pitiful._ Once contented he went back to sleep.

 

 

“…” He groaned. The sunray warms his skin. Slightly opening his eyes, Nimura realized it is already morning.  Going to work is a must at least for him. No. No. He doesn’t particularly care about work but he is way too curious about the happenings inside the Bureau especially how a lot of them were killed. His former partner included. They, humans will probably look at him with pity because he lost Kijima but he snorted at the idea of mourning for that unimportant person. They being V dies faster than normal investigators and death is a sweet lullaby for them, a hymn to eternity and a promise of happiness after life.

                                                                       **************************************************

Kishou woke up feeling nothing as usual. He’s been born this way. He who was from the garden feels nothing but hollowness. It is not uncommon for anyone from the garden to feel like this. They were all bred to either breed or to be tools and no matter what role you had, you are dead to the Washuu main branch. That is why he understood why Nimura is rebelling against their father. Like him, he also wants to use his lifespan according to his will.

 

                   

“Ah of course” He muttered out of curiosity if Nimura will go to work today. He heard from Ui that he found Nimura after his battle against the Rose ghouls. The boy seemed distraught about his partner’s death but Arima Kishou doubted it. He knows Furuta more than the others and he is convinced that he do not feel anything not even remorse towards anyone. The two persons that Nimura loved ever since he was a child are Rize and his mother. The boy never feels anything about the rest of them. They are just dust to him. A toy to play.

                                                                        **************************************************

Machine beeps beside her, the one that supporting her to live. Hairu was one of the fortunate-unfortunate doves. She was badly injured but at least not yet dead. Koori stares at her. She is so pretty and pale. Yesterday he almost lost her to both death and Aogiri Tree but he heard the news of Furuta saving Hairu from both Rose ghouls and Aogiri Tree. At first he is about to doubt it but Kishou Arima did not look doubtful about the news. Then he realized that rumours about Furuta being a Sunlit Garden graduate might be real.

 

“Hairu” He mentioned her name, cold fingers soothing her soft hand.

 

 

“Oh you are here Ui-senpai!” Shio perked up. The first person he saw once he entered the room was none other than Special Class Bowl-cut. Behind him, Yusa and Rikai stand.

 

“Koori, you need to go home and rest” Take said with his flat expressionless face. He accompanied the trio because he feels responsible for them.

 

“But Hairu is—”

 

“Her **_Father_** will visit her and I doubt that he’ll be thrilled to see you” Yusa warned. The way he emphasized the word Father made Ui suspicious but he said nothing. The man nodded his head and was forced to leave.

 

 

“Wait” Rikai grabbed his wrist and she stared at him. “We heard from the others that Furuta will leave your squad S1. Is it true?”

 

“…” Ui narrowed his eyes because the way the girl mentioned Furuta’s name somewhat left a bitter tune on her. He nodded.

 

 

“Why?”

 

 

“Special Class Kishou Arima asked Nimura Furuta to be transferred into his squad. He apparently suggested him to be Haise Sasaki’s partner but Kijima refused to let go of his leash on the boy and now that Kijima is dead I do not think there is another reason why he won’t be transferred into S3”

 

 

“Tch” Yusa clicked his tongue, displeased with the idea of Furuta becoming part of Arima’s squad. Ui never saw the boy so annoyed before. He’s curious on why the children from the garden seemed annoyed at Furuta. There must be something going on between them.

 

 

“I do not mean to pry but what’s wrong with Furuta?” Ui stared at the trio.

 

 

“He’s a bastard” Shio, the most cheerful of the three hissed. Ui was shocked. The boy never showed ill intent towards anyone until now.

 

 

“I don’t like him” Rikai confessed. For a timid girl to hate a man like Nimura. There must be really something wrong but he cannot judge the younger man either because he barely knows him. If not for the Rose operation he would not even know that there is an investigator named Nimura Furuta in his squad.

 

“You’ve got to be careful around him” Yusa warned. “He’s someone you do not want near you”

 

“…” Ui wants to ask more but he had the feeling he won’t get anything out of them anymore so he left afterwards.

                                                                **************************************************

“Did Nimura showed up?” Yoshitoki asked the man in front of him.

 

“No” Silvery eyes met his older brother’s own. Kishou wondered why he was called today.

 

 

“If he shows up tell him that I want to talk to him” Yoshitoki signed the papers and gave it to Kishou. “Father has a message for him” He added as if reading his brother’s thoughts. “It’s time for those two to talk. Don’t you think?”

 

 

“Ah” A bland answer escaped his lips. Kishou wondered why Tsuneyoshi suddenly wants to talk to Nimura. It’s never knew to those who were from the garden and the Washuu clan that the father and son no longer shares fondness for each other or at least the son no longer shares anything to their father. Kishou knew that Tsuneyoshi’s love for Souta never changed even after he freed Rize from the garden.

 

“It’ll be nice to see them talking to each other again. The fondness that Father had for Nimura never fades even if our little brother utterly despised our father. I hope that boy will find in his heart to understand Father and to why he needs to do the things he did”

                                                                            **************************************************

Roma cried comically because of how the rest of the clowns keep on bullying her. She’s been always ordered to clean this and that. To do this and that, it somewhat hurt her but she likes them all so she’s been trying not to snap at them. These brats are all like her children. Speaking of children, she is wondering when Souta will update them about the raid. They’ve been dying to learn how they successfully sabotage Eto Yoshimura’s plan.

 

“Roma open the door!” Itori shouted from the kitchen wherein she is busy checking on the wines she ordered oversees that has arrived earlier this morning. Uta was forced to lend her a hand.

 

“Y-Yes!” She did not realize that their doorbell has been brutally molested by whoever is pressing it continuously. She opened the door and there stands Souta, a frown adorning his pretty face. Roma somewhat remembered Tsuneyoshi during his prime years. Souta is almost a spitting image of demon Tsune except there is a touch of effeminacy at the child’s face. She guessed it was from his mother so it did not take her to doubt that Souta’s mother is a beautiful woman. _That fucking womanizer Tsune probably loves sleeping with young and beautiful women to plant his seeds._

“What took you so long to open the damn door?” Furuta hissed. There’s no need for him to act like ‘Nimura Furuta’ whenever he is around the Clowns. He knew that they are aware of his real personality and they accepted him no matter what. He pushed her off of the doorway so he can enter.

 

“I am cleaning because everyone does not want to clean” Roma pouts once she was shoved by the youngest Clown.

 

“Hmmm” He hummed and carefully rubs his dirtied shoes in the well-polished floor. Roma gasped in horror that the squeaky clean floor is now smudged with mixture of blood and mud. Souta’s face brightens up.

 

 

“W-waaaaahhhhh nooooo! Bad Sou-chan!” She playfully hit his arm.

 

 

“That’s your punishment for letting me wait” Smugly, he said.

 

“What is that?” Nico peered through the plastic bags. Cleanly chopped flesh that is stored in multiple Tupperware waits inside.

 

“A present” Souta beamed happily. “I even cooked a pâté whatnot” He gave the plastic bags to Nico. “Have fun eating”

 

 

“You seemed in a good mood” Uta throws himself into the sofa opposite to Souta. His eyes glinted when he saw eyeballs are neatly covered in a bottle.

 

“I am sure Takatsuki-sensei is so upset right now because her plan failed” He snorted. “He even lost poor Kanae and even her precious Noro”

                                                                     **************************************************

Eto did not know why her plan did not work the way it should be. Haise should have regained his memories and he should have been starting to doubt CCG but no. Haise is not even present during the raid. Only the Quinx were sent with the other doves. Someone pulled the strings and there is no doubt that one of the hedonist clowns did it. Tatara stares at the woman before him. Eto has never been triggered like this and this is the first he saw her this murderous either.

 

“That faint smiling clown— I’ll get to wipe off that smugness off of his pretty face” Eto snarled.

 

“He’s been becoming more influential too” Tatra added “But no matter what, we cannot kill him. Not yet. You promised the king.”

 

“Right but there is a better revenge than death. Death is way too easy”

 

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

 

“I’ll blow him off. Tatara tell the others to prepare for another raid”

 

 

“Our target?”

 

 

“The Clowns”


	9. Clown

**Chapter IX:  Clown**

“Still not going to work Sou-chan?” Roma asked the man across her. She along with the other executives has been planning their next course of action for the raid.

 

“I will delight myself with anything I want using this short lifespan of mine”

 

“Really though, Bearing witness to the moment of their destruction, wouldn’t it be divine? We’ll watch from the grandest seats in the house and watch how the curtain falls” Itori pressed a finger into her lips and for the first time she looks rather sadistic.

 

“Soon I will bring end to their useless, pointless squabbles here and now using an arch enemy that will make them piss themselves to death and this something to be an ally of mine. In honor of my Washuu roots whatnot let’s call it, **DRAGON** ”

                                                                                        **************************************************

“Haise” Arima glanced at the former human sitting across him.

 

 

“Special Class Arima?” The white reaper’s protégé answered automatically. He too is curious why Kishou Arima called him today and what is more surprising is that he did not bother to try to stab him with his pen or to challenge him.

 

“I believed that you’ve met an investigator with the name Nimura Furuta. He’ll be transferred to our squad and he will be your partner. Once he showed up, he’ll automatically report to you and you will report to me”

 

 

“Understood but is there something wrong about Furuta-kun?”

 

 

“…” Kishou stared coldly at the younger man. Haise flinched.

 

“I mean— I saw how Hairu treated him and even Rikai, Shio and Yusa are all not fond of him so I am wondering if something happened”

 

“That is none of your concern”

 

 

“O-Of course. I am sorry”

 

 

“You may leave and also Haise keep an eye on him and report to me if he’s doing something suspicious. Never let the others know”

 

 

“Yes sir”

                                                                                **************************************************

Clowns particularly invited special guests that will lure Aogiri Tree for them. Rich but weaker ghouls always loved hiring powerful groups such as Aogiri Tree for protection whenever huge gatherings like this happens. They knew this will be no different either. Weak always clings to the strong ones and that is a natural chain of law. Itori and Nico are in-charge of entertaining their guests, offering things such as free wine blood and other things while Roma and Uta are both going to be the host. Souta on the other hand has to make sure that their games will end according to their whim. There are a handful of well-known SS rate among their guests list and even SSS rate ghouls like Eto attended. Clowns are well-known for being mysterious. Rumour has it that a new Executive joined them three years ago, another mysterious ghoul who rarely shows up with his group. He too was a member of the Gourmet club which means he is from a well-off family but no one particularly knows anything about him except he likes fooling around like everyone in his group but will show no remorse towards anyone. He once seduced a human woman and promised her everything but at the end the day she is nothing to him but a food and source of entertainment.

 

“They don’t have PG-sama again” Madam A observed. She was surprised when PG invited her to be one of their guests. The man is very secretive. She already saw him of course. He was the one who gave her this social status she has right now. He is a handsome young man who is also Akihiro Kanou’s conspirator in producing artificial half-ghouls. She is convinced that PG too is a half ghoul but she has no proof to support her conclusion. When PG defeated her, he is not even using his kagune but the man is quick and rather strong for a timid-looking boy.

 

 

“He probably have other things to do” One of her newly acquired friend from high society said. “He’s always been absent in any gathering anyway”

 

 

“And now! We would like to thank each and every one of you who attended our annual party!” Gypsy spreads her arms almost dramatically. “Have fun everyone! The auction is about to start!” She added.

 

 

“…” Staring at the building before them, a ghoul’s lips curved into an ugly grin. Plan should go well if the others are to play their roles accordingly and even if they don’t, he is always sure that they’ll find a way to spice things up. Waiting for his friends’ signal from the auction-party he checked the one in-charge of the facility.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, now the moment you’ve been waiting for but please be wary of the doves on your way home. We don’t want you to end up like the goods that you’ve boxed!” Uta stepped forward while holding a cane in one of his hands and he pulled a string revealing a box with the other one. “Now let’s finally start with the introductions. Here are your hosts for tonight and as well as the auctioneers—”

 

 

“We are the Clowns! Please everyone enjoy the auction to your heart’s content!” Lights were turned off and only the spotlights were focused on Uta, Itori, Nico and Roma who remained still from where they are.

 

 

“Madam A?” The woman beside her stares at the frantic woman.

 

 

“I will go to the bathroom” She lied because for some unknown reason she felt the same chills when she attended the auction few months ago where CCG almost killed her.

 

 

No Face opened the box where they put every single victims they kidnapped for the whole week. They vary from children to young adult and to adult which delighted their patrons. The auctioned items during Clowns’ parties are always up above their guests’ expectations. They don’t know how the group can take all these people without alerting CCG but one thing is for sure, you don’t want to get to their wrong side for there was a rumour that they are cannibalizing both humans and ghouls alike, so much like Aogiri Tree. The auction started and the humans were sold at a high price. Everything is going well until SSS RATE One-eyed Owl blasted the place.

 

 

“Oh dear she is so huge” Itori stares at the huge kakuja with fondness.

 

 

“She must be still upset~” Roma dodges the kagune from the foreign ghoul. She can remember him. He was the one who freed her and offered her a place in Aogiri Tree but she just laughed at him and he tried to kill her.

 

 

“There. There. No need to be so upset it was just a game” Uta did not even made an effort to avoid Ayato’s attacks. No. He won’t die at the mere weaker ghoul’s hands. He kicked the boy and sends him a meter away and made no effort either.

 

 

“It is good to see you, Naki” Nico greeted the boy. Yamori’s precious heir.

 

 

 

“Huh sorry but boss said we have to kill everyone in your group” The airhead Naki recklessly went against Nico who just laughed and healed fast after he was sliced brutally.

 

 

The ghouls around them do not know what went wrong and why they end up trap in a war between the two powerful groups. Looks like Aogiri Tree’s plan is to get rid of the Clowns. As far as everyone knows the two groups are in good terms till this event happened.

 

 

“Where is that little asshole?” Eto speaks, anger lacing her voice and her kakuja rampaging. “He owes me a lot and I intend to collect” She snarled.

 

 

“You want to court my precious boy?” Roma chuckled. So Souta is their target and they just so happened to be friends with the child so they too will get annihilated. The mere idea of it did not thrill anyone from the group of Clowns.

                                                                                     **************************************************

CCG received a report that Aogiri Tree and Clowns are spotted at the 21st ward. Both ghoul groups seemed too active as of late that even Tsuneyoshi ordered to capture them dead or alive. CCG deployed the zero squad among with a handful of Special Classes down to First Classes aside from Haise who will be in-charge of guarding cochlea along with the Quinx and other investigators.

 

“Now then— shall we have more fun?” Nimura laughed hysterically. Eto will be dead by the end of this day along with her beloved pawns. Thorns on his side will be all plucked one by one. He always knew Eto will be after him once she found out that it was him who pulled the strings that ruined her plans.

 

CGG arrived at the scene and it added more to the chaos. The land is becoming red, beautiful and bright that Nimura always loved to see. As if on cue, the investigators in the place invaded the hotel wherein the Clowns are holding their auction party, slaughtering anyone on their way. Uta did not have the time to dodge Suzuya’s blades and he felt a déjà vu because of it. He smirked behind his mask. Hirako is with them too. Arima Kishou instructed his toys to follow his lead and to kill whoever they spotted.

 

“Oh it’s you” Eto said to Kishou. They both knew Furuta purposely put them here for whatever reason they do not know.


	10. Puppets and Puppeteers

**Chapter X: Puppets and Puppeteers**

_In the darkness of the underground tunnel, Souta breathed. The slow thrum of his heartbeat, the maddening silence of the scenery around him, everything seemed dead. Above all that was the unbearable hunger he’s been experiencing right now. He’s craving not only for fresh human flesh but also for the knowledge to where he can find the one eyed king that Eto Yoshimura is so fond of. Not even the clowns know where they could find the one eyed king. Worst, it might not even real, the one eyed king that is. An uncharacteristic frown appeared across his pale face. He stopped once he reached his destination. He knock on the door thrice and when there was no answer, Souta had decided to use his own key. After inserting the keycard, with a click, the door slid open. He walked inside_ _the clandestine group’s main hall, his footsteps echoed._

_“Nimura” Kaiko is surprised to see the child especially at how busy he should be because the Tsukiyama raid is about to start two days from now._

_“I have a favour to ask you, Kaiko-san” Nimura’s dark coloured eyes are filled with malicious intent. His deadpan expression somewhat reminded Kaiko of Kishou Arima and there is no doubt that they are Tsuneyoshi’s sons. There’s a big resemblance._

_“Speak up” For the second time of this day Kaiko is surprised again. He knew Nimura since the boy was still a child and he never heard him not even once asking for a favour. Not from him at least._

_“I want you to convince Tsuneyoshi to send Haise Sasaki with Kishou Arima’s group”_

_“Why would I do that?”_

_“It’s concerning the one-eyed owl and one-eyed king”_

_“?!” Several eyes of the senior investigators widened at the affirmation from the younger investigator._

_“I’m asking you for a small favour and I don’t think that will be too much for you to do. Unless—” Nimura pressed his fingertip to his lips and he stared at Kaiko. “You can’t do such simple task” He is aware that Kaiko will agree one way or another. Slowly the chess pieces are all falling into right place. Soon his SUPER PEACE will prevail._

_“Very well” Kaiko said without arguing with Nimura, a rare occurrence._

_“You have my thanks” He smiled but without mirth._

                                                                               **************************************************

_On the day of the raid, Haise is supposed to be participating in the Tsukiyama raid when Koori Ui informed him that he’ll join Kishou’s squad in making sure that the Quinque metals will be delivered safely while the Quinx will participate in annihilating the Tsukiyama family and its conglomerates._

_“…” Haise for the first time looked upset with how he’ll not be there for the Quinx. He wished them good luck and hugged them one by one. He told Shirazu a few instructions before he left the Quinx on their own._

                                                                                  **************************************************

_Eto instructed Noro to where he must go. A moment earlier, she released Kanae von Rosewald too so she could fulfill her role in this game. Unknown to her that Furuta already pulled the right strings using Kaiko and Tsuneyoshi._

_“You’ll go and find Quinx. Take one of them and bring them to Kanou” Eto pointed to where the Quinx are still fighting the lower rank ghouls of Tsukiyama family. “Go back to the base as soon as you got one”_

_“…” Noro crawled from one building to another until he reached the upper floor and trapping Itou’s squad and the Quinx._

                                                                                      **************************************************

_“…” Kishou is surprised too when Haise approached him._

_“Special Class Ui informed me that Chairman Washuu wants me to join the zero squad in protecting the Quinque metals” Haise showed his superior the memo with Tsuneyoshi’s stamp._

_“…” Kishou slowly nodded his head and yet he glanced at Hirako for a moment. Something is not right especially at how Tsuneyoshi suddenly changed his mind. Eto’s plan is going to fail because her main target is with him._

                                                                               **************************************************

_“?!” Eto did not expect the sudden changes in CCG’s plan. Haise Sasaki is not going to attend the raid and worst, Eto’s precious Noro was destroyed along with Kanae. She fled as soon as she found out about the sudden changes in CCG’s plan but on her way to her escape route, her eyes met Nimura Furuta’s calculating gaze from where he is standing inside the building. The man smiled towards her kakuja’s direction. Eto clicked her tongue. Her nemesis is indeed not something to be underestimated especially with the amount of influence he has everywhere._

                                                                               **************************************************

_“Abort mission” Tatara signaled Naki, Ayato and Miza to follow him along with a handful of Aogiri Tree’s dogs._

_“Tch damn that CCG white reaper” Ayato cussed, he is holding his broken arm. Miza is running behind him along with Naki._

_“Ayato go with Miza and inform Eto that our mission failed” Tatara ordered._

                                                                             **************************************************

_“They failed?” Kanou asked again to the person who is at the end of his line._

_“Yes but I know a way how you can obtain the corpses” He stared at the escaping owl as he talks to his fun-partner. He shivered in delight when the owl halted for a second and it stared back at him._

_“Stop playing too much” The mad scientist scolded the boy for toying too much with everyone. The child laughed and he had to end his call because he has no time to indulge his partner-in-crime with everything. His phone vibrated a minute later revealing the route that the transport vehicles will take on. Kanou chuckle and he alerted Eto’s group about the route that the transport vehicles containing the Quinx’s body will take._

                                                                             **************************************************

_Nimura is leisurely browsing his phone until he heard the screams of dying doves and his lips quirked up. The vehicle containing both him and Hairu is also attacked along with the rest of the transport vehicles containing the wounded doves, dead doves and dying doves._

_“We found someone interesting Big Brother” Naki’s underling said as they opened the door and there they saw the still unconscious Hairu and Nimura who is whimpering but even before they can pull out Hairu. The White Suits’ ghoul became a dartboard._

_“Why you—” Another ghoul came closer but Furuta ducked his head backwards._

_“Careful with that!” Nimura screamed and yet he killed another ghoul using a quinque knife with a dark blade. It was given to him as a birthday gift when he was still a child by Kaiko._

_Tatara narrowed his eyes towards the child who scraped his cheek and his kagune protected him from the series of flying knives. King’s brother— Tatara thought._

_“…” Souta eyed the escaping ghouls who left as soon as they managed to take what they need and they left Hairu in Nimura’s care._

                                                                                **************************************************

_Kishou is correct something is not right especially how Hairu was almost killed and Shirazu was killed. Their misfortune is not a coincidence. Someone is pulling the strings. They heard what happened to Hairu and how Aogiri Tree stole the corpses of the fallen doves. No wonder the Washuu patriarch is angry because they lost their dinner._

                                                                                **************************************************

_Ui rushed to where the transport vehicles were ambushed. The moment he heard the news, Ui’s heart became restless and all he can think of is if Hairu is fine. Hairu, the girl he is partnered with since his time as a zero squad member. The bowl-cut investigator has always loved the girl since then even though he is well aware that she will never reciprocate his feelings because all she ever loved is Arima Kishou._

_“Hairu?” He asked the nearest dove. Ui can remember him. He is Kijima’s partner and the one who killed one of the Tsukiyama family’s bodyguards. The same person who spared Hairu from death._

_“She’s fine. Chika’s group arrived a few minutes after the Aogiri Tree left.” Unhappy, Nimura answered. He doesn’t like how Ui shook him and yet he makes sure to put on his well-accustomed façade._

_“I see.” He looked confused on why Furuta Nimura knew Yoshitoki’s given name and he is about to ask him when he realized that Furuta winced. “Is there—” His eyes widened in horror. That’s right Furuta broke a few of his ribs during his battle with Tsukiyama’s bodyguard. “Why are you still here? You should have gone to the hospital”_

_“What can I do? No one ever offered a ride unless you are expecting me to walk from here to the hospital” He gently nestled his chest area using his hand._

_“Let’s go” Ui grabbed his arm as gentle as he could and he sent him to the hospital. Nimura said he’ll be fine as soon as they arrived and told him to leave. Ui at first is about to argue but he decided that he need not to stress the child more than he already is._

                                                                                **************************************************

_Haise arrived at the Lunatic building and the moment he stepped to where he Quinx squad is mourning for Shirazu whose body was also stolen by Aogiri Tree. Urie screamed at him. He is angry and Haise knew why because they felt that they were abandoned by him. Now even Shirazu was killed. Haise will never blame them if they were to hate him because this time around he knows that he is at fault._

_“Maman!” Saiko hugged him, the small girl cried._

_“I am sorry. I am sorry that I am not here to protect you. I am sorry I wasn’t been able to stop Aogiri Tree from taking Shirazu’s body”_

                    **************************************************

“…” There is an awkward silence between them. Eto did not doubt in the least that Kishou can recognize her and doesn’t have any plans to show mercy either. The owl chuckled for it reminded her of the time when they first met 14 years ago. Kishou dodge to his left without exerting much effort. The CCG’s undefeated investigator has no qualms that he could kill her if he wished for it and they are both aware of it.

 

 

“My head is about to explode” Owl’s kakuja muttered repeatedly still it did not stop attacking the reaper and avoiding the man’s attacks.

 

 

Arima swiftly dodged each attacks from the owl and pointing Narukami towards the heavy weight kakuja.

 

 

Roma swerved; Tatara’s kagune is pointed directly at her. The man’s attention is later on divided between her and Houji. The stoic ghoul wants nothing but to avenge his fallen family. Orphaned because of doves, Tatara swore that he’ll take everything from them too.

 

 

Uta and the clowns as per usual play a lot. Static noises came up next from the speakers. Haise is screaming at least that was what they all heard coming from it. A phone is amplified to the set of speakers while the caller on the other line triggers Haise’s memories. They eyed each other knowingly. Their plan has become fruitful because their fruity friend breached cochlea and is about to free their long lost friend. Soon enough the clowns will have their last laugh.

 

 

“Is that First Class Sasaki?” Ui asked Akira who fended herself from Takizawa.

 

“He’s at cochlea” Akira muttered and Takizawa glazed her cheek.

 

 

“Ooooooooohhhhh” Eto groaned, Haise’s voice is like a chime to her ear. Whatever is happening must be interesting. She wants to go to where Haise is and to watch him screaming in despair. They can hear a conversation from an unknown voice and Haise. Eto had a feeling it is Furuta. She has yet to meet the man face to face but there’s only someone who is crafty enough to toy with CCG and Ghouls aside from Eto herself.

 

 

“….” Kishou narrowed his eyes. He understood now what is happening. This place is a trap and their main target is cochlea and Haise. Kishou was alerted to leave the battlefield and to go to cochlea. He signaled the zero squad to follow.

                                                                                **************************************************

Meanwhile inside cochlea Haise screams. His head is full of unwanted memories that are playing flashbacks upon flashbacks. The ghoul in front of him stares at him, behind that clown mask is the face of cruelty. His kagune spread wide enough that he almost hit even the remaining Quinx.

 

Urie did not know why this is happening to Haise but one thing is for sure the clown who breached cochlea among with handful ghouls from Aogiri Tree was part of Haise’s past.

                                                                               **************************************************

_Haise and the Quinx heard the alarm. Intruders fall from above. Aogiri Tree ghouls killed as many as they can. They are about to mop up these ghouls when Haise saw a clown. Donato standing behind the said clown, a sadistic grin curved up his lips. Haise signaled for Quinx to be careful not only SS rate clown escaped; there is also a new clown. They never saw him in the archives so they suspected he is new to the clown hierarchy. New ghoul will always mean danger and disadvantage for they know nothing about the new ghoul._

_“We are in a hurry please get out of our way” The clown said. Donato remained quiet behind his friend._

_“I can’t allow you to take Donato Porpora-san and you cannot leave cochlea either, ghoul” Haise remained alert in case they strike them._

_“Ghoul?” The ghoul clown laughed out loud for good one minute. “And are you not one?”_

_“I am human”_

_“Hnnn is that so Ken Kaneki?”_

_Haise stiffened at the name that the clown said. Voices whispered something inside his head. It’s him. Kaneki said. Haise was confused why Kaneki is angry. It’s him, the ghoul who caused our tragedy along with Rize Kamishiro. The voice said again. He was the one who dropped those steel beams. Haise then had a flashback of that night. He screamed. He can also remember the clown, the same ghoul who offered his human girlfriend to be a food to the greedy ghouls to the Gourmet restaurant’s compatriots. A faceless woman’s words echoed inside his head. She once said that there is someone standing above the building and Rize accident isn’t really an accident. They knew because they are clowns._

                                                                             **************************************************

“We need to leave” The Washuu king ordered. Donato followed suit. The Quinx were hindered by Haise’s berserk state. They prioritized stopping the berserk ghoul instead of following the escaping clowns.

Kishou Arima arrived thirty minutes later. Quinx are all beaten up. Haise is way too powerful but luckily they aren’t dead yet. The white reaper did not show mercy and he chopped the berserk ghoul till he came back to his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized words are mostly for either inner thoughts or past events


	11. Clown Escapee

**Chapter XI: Clown escapee**

The next day they, the investigators in-charge of Aogiri-Clown Raid and Cochlea defense are all gathered by Yoshitoki under his Father’s order who is now sitting among them and he looks scarier now than he is during normal days. Kishou knew his father is angry. No, Angry is an understatement. He never fancy repeated mistakes. Cochlea was breached too two years ago by Aogiri Tree who freed lots of ghouls, Two of them are SS rated ghouls. One of those two is also a Clown while the other one joined Aogiri Tree or at least was part of it till he was recruited by Clowns. The war that brewed between the Aogiri Tree and Clowns might have been rooted from the shift in power. War between ghoul groups is never new to anyone. It happens a lot especially how Aogiri Tree ruthlessly kills anyone who are in their way. Clowns on the other hand seemed neutral till now. They can remember the Auction raid where they captured Hinami Fuguechi. The Clowns helped the Aogiri Tree to escape so the CCG concluded that they are good friends that is why they were surprised yesterday when they saw the group trying to kill each other. They expected upon their arrival is a mass slaughter of humans not Ghoul war.

 

“Apparently a new Executive of a Clown used the opportunity handed to him when ghouls wearing Aogiri Tree’s cloak and mask raided cochlea and the said clown freed SS rate Clown Priest” Akira reported to her dismay they’ve been fooled twice already. Aogiri Tree used the same tactics they did two years ago.  The Clown is only after SS rate Donato Porpora and no one else and now all the clowns are roaming around freely.

 

 

“Continue” Yoshitoki eyed his father who looks like as if he is to punish everyone. He shivered.

 

 

“We successfully captured Naki of the White Suits. A branch of Aogiri Tree that means we wounded their ranks” Marude looks so accomplish.

 

 

“Wounded Aogiri Tree’s ranks but increased the strength of the Clowns” Matsuri hissed. “I told you not to send everyone there but you do not want to listen to me” He glared at his father.

 

 

“Aogiri Tree is formidable and Clowns knowing that we do not have any data about them will be a tough fight” Marude defended his best friend from the brat Matsuri.

 

 

“You left cochlea wide open”

 

 

“No one knew that the Aogiri Tree will be able to tap with the new system which supports cochlea”

 

 

“And that is exactly my point. No one knew that someone is to raid cochlea again but I told my father that there must be something going on and he told me to just join the Aogiri-Clown raid and wounding up our defense”

 

 

“I—I’ll take responsibility” Haise said. The two bickering doves glared at him. “I was the one in-charge to defend cochlea along with the Quinx but I failed” Tsuneyoshi stares at him.

 

“What is done is done and we have to do the damage control” Yoshitoki has no ill will against the child who is almost as old as his youngest brother or perhaps just two years older than his brother.

 

 

“Stop spoiling them!” Matsuri snarled.

 

“First Class Sasaki gave his best. It’s just that the Clown executive is really not something to be underestimated. He’s crafty.” Urie defended his mentor. Shirazu died during the Rose raid and he almost died yesterday if Sasaki did not help him. The rest went too quiet. Tsuneyoshi’s coffee mug clatters at the forced it was given once he put it on the table again.

 

“You let SS rate Priest and another Clown to escape but you call that giving your best?” That’s it, Matsuri glared at the Quinx and their mentor.

 

“I know that we should prioritize the capture of the Donato Porpora but the Clown Executive who breached cochlea while the Aogiri Tree was raiding us is good at using Quinque. No. Good is an understatement. His movements reminded me of Special Class Arima and the graduates of the Sunlit Garden” Urie reported once more. Kishou stiffens. “He’s too quick and his agility is good. Quinx were forced to fight Donato Porpora knowing that he’s way weaker than the other Clown that First Class Sasaki fought”

 

 

“…” Kishou narrowed his eyes and said nothing. _Furuta_. His brother suddenly came up into his mind. _What have you done?_ That’s it. Kishou will not allow his brother to do anything drastic anymore. He remembered the time when he invited Furuta to dine with them and he got sick after eating half of his food. He should have suspected him that time. The way he said his friends’ apartment is near. He’s been aligning the clues that Furuta unintentionally laid before him.

 

“First Class Haise Sasaki” Tsuneyoshi said at last the rest keep their mouth shut. “Is there a better description to the new Clown knowing that you fought him?”

 

 

“Y-Yes” Haise stiffened. Tsuneyoshi is a scary senior man who hates fooling around so he had to impress the old man or at least try not to disappoint him anymore. “He did not use his kagune so I don’t know his RC type but—” Haise gulped nervously. “I think that he is leading the Clowns” The rest from the table went quiet.

 

 

“You said that he is leading the Clowns. How sure are you? There is no reported leader or founder for the Clowns. They are doing everything they want individually” Houji inquired, he pressed his palm on the table.

 

“Donato Porpora-san was known for not following any order and so are the rest of the clowns but that time, the new Executive keep on ordering Donato around as if he is superior to him. Also, Clowns may have been doing their whims individually however they are capable of showing unparalleled strength beyond Aogiri Tree’s own powerhouse if they are to work together.”

 

 

“Continue” Tsuneyoshi took note to ask Kaiko to find this Clown. They’ll need him to chain the rest of those traitorous children back to V.

 

 

“Just like what Rank 1 Urie said, the new Clown is a good too in both using a quinque and his defensive-offensive tactics are decent. His attacks are well calculated like everyone in the zero squad. Not just that— he has a pattern. He does not attack longer than a certain number of seconds. As if it was automatic to him”

 

“That thing will be a real piece of work especially if First Class Sasaki’s assumption about the new Clown Executive is correct.” Kiyoko flipped the pages of the report that Haise given to them.

 

 

“You all may leave except for you Special Class Arima” Yoshitoki dismissed everyone and he followed their father with Kishou tailing behind him.

                                                                                **************************************************

Clowns laughed merrily when the auction ended. Itori swims in the bulk of money they have collected. Today is just another party but it was also the end for some of their guests. They literally planned to lure everyone who is a thorn on their side.

 

“Thaaaaaat’s it!” Souta ended his story, smugness written across his baby face.

 

“So that is what happened?” Roma laughed. “You made our men wear Aogiri Tree’s robes and masks as you raid cochlea and then you killed them using an implanted bomb pfftttt that is pretty funny. I am sure Eto is so pissed at you now”

 

 

“… ” Donato smiled sadistically.

 

 

“You are really a skilled one Sou-chan” Nico purred.

 

“Oh please no flattery” Faux smile adorning his ever so innocent face. A complete opposite of how rotten he is inside.

 

 

“Aogiri Tree lost Naki and the White Suits” Uta munched into the eyeballs.

 

 

“While we gain back our Dona-san~” Itori raised her wineglass field with blood. “Cheers!” Her friends raised their own too and they resumed their party once more

                                                                              **************************************************

“They, the Clowns are well informed” Houji Kousuke muttered. He stood beside Kiyoko. They’ve been dismissed but still they cannot stop from talking about what happened yesterday.

 

 

“Mutsuki Tooru from Quinx once told me several months ago after the auction raid that No Face knew that we’ll infiltrate them” Suzuya revealed. He remembered how Mutsuki seemed convinced that someone is leaking information to Clowns. Even Nakarai said that whoever is it has an entire access to everything.

 

 

“We need to find the mole and ask them why they are helping the ghouls” Kiyoko sighed. They’ve been tired and disappointed at how their raid was halted because of the pranks the clowns did.

 

 

“But how are we going to find someone who doesn’t want to be sought?” Ui asked his seniors. 

 

 

“Who would have thought that Clowns is able to have a head and what is worst is that we have no data about him. Not even the RC type but one thing is for sure that we’ll have a problem in the future if we won’t be able to capture him.” Marude paused.

                                                                                      **************************************************

Tsuneyoshi strode towards a sofa located inside the room and he sat into one of the empty space, Kishou locked the door and Yoshitoki sits across their father, his younger brother settled next to him.

 

 

“Father?” Yoshitoki was the first one to talk to lessen the awkwardness in the air

 

“Is this another artificial ghoul?” Arima is the first one to ask. He doesn’t know why but he is really curious about it and he hopes that their father knows more than they rest of them do. “Knowing the strength of the clowns the only way they’ll follow someone is if it is powerful than them. The only thing that can be more powerful than a purebred ghouls are half ghouls”

 

 

 

“We have no data about it, V said it might be a new one but more or less it might be artificially made” Tsuneyoshi muttered “Kishou, I want you to bring your zero squad and capture it alive. Also I already asked Kaiko to run a surprise test to all demi-humans” Kishou stiffened because if his assumptions are all correct then Furuta will be caught if that happens and Tsuneyoshi will use him no matter what.

 

 

 

Yoshitoki looked utterly disturbed because their father is somewhat interested on this new one-eyed ghoul that they spotted. It reminded him the time when they heard about Ken Kaneki, the boy who bears Rize’s kagune. “Father, do not tell me that you want that thing to be another puppet?”

 

 

“A one-eyed ghoul that is skilled in using quinque and able to control Clowns. I want to know where it came from” Tsuneyoshi said coldly “If there is another institution breeding half ghouls then it must be demolished at all cost”

 

 

“…” Kishou knew that Tsuneyoshi is more likely displeased and jealous rather than worried that someone bred another successful half ghoul when he failed miserably in creating one. Washuu clan is prideful after all. Unknown to him the Clown that they are going to look for is his favoured illegitimate son.


	12. NIMURA

**Chapter XII: NIMURA**

One Monday morning where everyone is too busy to care, Nimura showed up at last. The boy reported to Ui as a standard protocol because S1 squad is where Kijima’s squad once belonged but to his surprised the bowl-cut man said that there was an immediate order from the higher ups that he must be transferred to S3 once he showed up.

 

 

“Pardon? I believed I did not catch what you were trying to say” Nimura stared at Ui, who glared at him. _Oh I see, you still begrudge me because of that awkward position with Ihei Hairu._ He almost chuckled.

 

 

“S3’s squad leader, Special Class Arima Kishou asked permission from the Chairman that you must be transferred into his squad. This was already given to me prior to your partnership with Associate Special Class Kijima Shiki but your former partner refused to obey orders.”

 

 

“Oh” Furuta’s lips formed into small o to which reminded Ui of a small child. “Umm but why would I have to transfer there? There are too many of them in that squad and I am not really fond of doing frontline works”

 

 

“It’s an order Rank 1 Furuta”

 

 

“It is First Class Furuta now, Special Class Ui” Nimura rolled his eyes much to Ui’s displeasure.

 

 

“Furuta” Arima Kishou stepped in between them and he wrapped his hand around his brother’s wrist, gently pulling him away from Koori.

 

 

“K-Kishou-san!” Nimura smiled but this time he looked more fragile, opposite to what he showed awhile ago. “I heard what happened during the raid. What a shame that you are becoming dull. Pathetic indeed.”

 

 

“You—” Ui is about to scold the younger man but to his confusion Arima isn’t even offended.

 

 

“Haise is waiting” The White Reaper eyed his devious brother. He knows Furuta meant no insult. It is just how he talks and that is how he is since he was a child. He’s been pretty tactless and spoiled.

 

 

“But I do not want to join your squad” He puffed his cheeks; Kishou pats his head to which made him blushed in delight, a purr escaped his lips.

 

 

“Don’t disobey orders” He said. Ui was dumbfounded at such display of emotion from the reaper. Arima rarely do anything humanly and it is not new to anyone that he rarely shows emotions but for Ui to see the great Arima Kishou smiling at Furuta Nimura no less, he suddenly had a feeling something is amidst about these two.

 

 

“Okay if you say so” Obedient, Nimura followed his brother and he smirk towards Ui. _Too bad Koori because Kishou is my brother but you’ll never know that because you are a filthy self-centered human._  Nimura snaked his hand into his brother’s hand. His smile grew wider when he sensed Ui’s jealousy.

 

 

“Hnnn” Kishou hummed; surprised at Nimura’s sudden action but he said none. He holds his brother’s hand back, an action he last did when the younger man was still a child.

                                                                                       **************************************************

Haise checked everything. He made sure that his partner will be comfortable. Today he was informed that Furuta will join Arima’s squad and he’ll be Haise’s partner. Haise is delighted. He knew the man and talked to him a lot of times and he thinks of him as a funny man.

 

“Okay so everything is good” Haise said at last but he was startled when the door of his office was banged open and revealing Saiko who is still carrying her psp.

 

“What’s wrong Maman?” Saiko said at last.

 

 

“My new partner will arrive” Haise hugs the girl.

 

 

“First Class Furuta?” Saiko smiled. “I heard that he saved Hairu so I guess he’ll be our friend too. Whoever will save our friends is a friend, right Maman?”

 

 

“Yes”

 

Furuta arrived in their shared office, Kishou tailing him. Nimura is so fond of teasing Ui because of how he easily gets annoyed by trivial things. Nimura greets his partner with a warm smile and the Blue haired Quinx beside his new partner. He saw the strap she’s using to her ID. Gintama.

 

“Do you like Gintama too?” Nimura asked after they settled his things. Kishou left with Haise to talk to him.

 

 

“I do! It’s so cool!” Saiko smiled bright. “W-wait could be that you are into anime and manga stuffs too?!”

 

 

“I do! I collect different stuffs concerning different series! I also went to an animecon a year ago. Shame that I’ve been busy as of late that I failed to attend last month’s animecon”

 

 

“Cool” Saiko shook his hand. “Let’s be friends Furuta-kun!”

 

 

“Of course!”

                                                                                **************************************************

Kishou contently watching his brother and his movements to ensure that the man will not do anything drastic. He also observed how Furuta is no longer sick when he eats human food which piques his interest. His brother likes annoying Ui as he observed every single time they meet. He’s been either clinging to Kishou or becoming too friendly to Hairu just to displease Koori. Speaking of Hairu, she’s been promoted to Associate Special Class already and is now working harder than before. As For Haise, he and his partner are both in-charge in capturing the one-eyed owl.

                                                                                **************************************************

“I heard from Saiko that you’ll accompany her this weekend to the manga sale” Haise offered a newly brewed coffee to his partner. The dark haired dove stared up from the files he is sorting out.

 

 

“Are you worried?” Nimura took the offered coffee and he sips the content.

 

 

“Saiko doesn’t like going out after Shirazu’s death but your friendship somewhat helps her in coping up with her lost” The pudding haired investigator smiled. He’s been very nice to Nimura and vice versa since they became partners.

 

“I see. Umm First Class Sasaki” He gently holds the cup of coffee and he sips the contents once more.

 

“What is it?” Whenever he stares at his partner, he cannot stop himself from chuckling. Furuta always looks like a child most of the time and Haise is always fond of spoiling him too like how he treats the Quinx squad. He most of the time give him stuff animals because Nimura always acts so adorable when he receives them.

 

“Are you not going to ask Miss Coffee Manager for a date?”

 

“?!”  Haise blush a deep shade of red.

 

“It’s obvious that you like her and she likes you too”

 

Before Haise can say something, a knock disturbed them. Akira excused Haise because Tsuneyoshi wants to talk to the young dove. Nimura felt annoyed upon hearing his Father’s name.

 

“Also First Class Furuta—” Akira gave him a folder that was given to her awhile back. “Special Class Arima told me to give this to you”

 

“…” Nimura barely stopped himself from lashing out. He took the file and he shooed Akira.

 

The blonde Special Class was surprised at the sudden change in Furuta’s behavior and somewhat she is curious of what’s running inside the young man’s head.

 

“What’s wrong with your partner?”

 

 

“What do you mean by that Akira-san?” Confused, Haise asked.

                                                                                   **************************************************

Urie is unhappy about Saiko’s overly closeness to that smug bastard Furuta. He can’t pinpoint it yet but he had a feeling that something is really wrong with Furuta Nimura but Sasaki and Yonebayashi vouched that Nimura is really nice. However, the captain of the Quinx is not convinced.

 

“Yonebayashi” He knocked on her door and he opened it when the girl did not answer.

 

“Urieboo!” She chuckled and as per usual, she is playing video games.

 

“Sasaki said that you’ll go out with Furuta this weekend”

 

“We’ll go at a manga store that’ll have a big time sale! Do you want to go?”

 

“No but—”

 

“Furuta is really nice Urie and you must tell Mu-chan that you like her. I’ll be happy if you two will end up together someday”


	13. DATE

**Chapter XIII: Date**

Waking up in the morning is one of Saiko’s most hated activities but today she woke up around seven o’clock in the morning while everyone is still sleeping. What is weirder is that she cooked something for everyone to eat minus Haise because the mentor of the Quinx cannot ingest human food anymore but even if that’s the case the blue haired quinx brewed a coffee for her Maman. After cooking and cleaning the house, she takes a bath and changed her clothes into something more comfortable. She’ll meet Furuta around ten o’clock in the morning and Saiko never want to make the older investigator to wait for her so she went to their meeting place thirty minutes before their meeting time but to her surprised, Nimura is already there and he’s talking to woman with a long peachy orange hair.

 

“Itori don’t lean too close” Souta scolded the older ghoul. The woman found out yesterday that he’ll go out with a girl and thus she insisted that she wants to see his ‘date’ or else she’ll tell Roma about this activity of his and it’ll become more troublesome for him. He rolled his eyes when Itori teased him about dating a new girl and he told her that Saiko is nothing but an eyesore that he needs to deal with.

 

“There is no need for you to stay grumpy, Sou-chan~” She playfully snaked her arms on his arm and she chuckled once Nimura became more annoyed.

 

 

“No one invited you so why are you here?” He rolled his eyes and wondered why Itori always wear something way too revealing. Although Souta has to agree that she always looks attractive in them and very fashionable too.

 

 

“I always invite myself everywhere but are we not all the same in our group?”

 

“She’s here and be quiet” He muttered and he waved his hand towards Saiko’s direction who stepped closer to them.

 

“Hi” Staring at the pair, she smiled.

 

“I’m Kanna and you must be Saiko-chan” Playfully she pulled Saiko’s cheeks. “You are so cute” She lean a little bit closer and Souta just stared in disbelief when his friend is becoming way too close to the shorter woman.

 

“Nice to meet you, Kanna-san” She sparkled in delight of knowing new people because since Shirazu’s death Saiko always felt so alone. “Furuta-kun’s girlfriend is so pretty” She stared at the taller woman’s face.

 

“…” Souta glanced at them and he looked appalled at the idea of dating the bar owner even though she’s pretty and sexy.

 

“Do we look good together?” Itori’s peachy orange hair brushed Nimura’s cheek when she lean way too close to his face and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

“Yup!” Raising his thumbs, she approved.

                                                                            **************************************************

Uta was rudely awakened by the frantic Roma when she cannot find Itori because never did Itori leave the house without informing anyone of them. She tried calling Souta but the man turned off his phone so she thought that he is still sleeping and doesn’t want to be disturbed. When she asked Donato the older ghoul shook his head and continued eating his meal. Nico told her to calm down because Uta might have been informed knowing that Itori is very close to him and thus Roma rushed inside the gothic ghoul’s room and she throw herself on him.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you that you cannot jump on anyone’s body like that?” Uta despite his annoyance his face remained passive.

 

 

“Did Itori-neechan tell you where she’ll go today?” The girl atop Uta sniffed miserably and faux tears welling at the corner of her eyes.

 

“Isn’t she sleeping around this time?”

 

“She isn’t there!”

 

“Have you tried calling her?”

 

 

“She turned off her phone and Sou-chan too”

 

 

“Ah I can remember now—” Uta gently pushed their founder off of his body and he sits on his bed. “She’s probably stalking Souta and his date”

 

“What date?! Why I am not informed that my dearest boy is dating someone!” Roma screeched.

 

“He doesn’t want you stalking him”

 

“I am not stalking him! I am merely making sure that our dearest boy is safe” She puffed her cheeks and folded her arms in front of her chest. “Aha! We must go there! I am sure Itori-nee told you where they’ll go!”

 

“That’s counted as stalking Roma”

 

“Who cares?! We should follow him and are you not curious to whom he has fallen in love again?”

 

“He’s just going out with the Blue Haired Quinx so they could buy manga in a nearby shop. Falling in love with anyone is his last priority and we all know it”

                                                                          **************************************************

Haise woke up around nine in the morning and much to his surprise, Urie is already glaring daggers at the wall while eating breakfast along with the second generation Quinx and Mutsuki.

 

“…” Haise stared at the semi-decent breakfast that the quinx are munching. Almost burnt pancakes, coffee, eggs and sausages are all place in different plates on the table.

 

“Good Morning sensei” Mutsuki brightened upon seeing Haise, her crush.

 

“Good Morning and where is Saiko?”

 

“She left early and well you see this? She cooked everything miraculously” Hige chimed.

                    **************************************************

“Nimura is dating Saiko?” Hairu almost snorted. Nimura dating another girl aside from Rize is like a huge joke to everyone within the Washuu clan because they are aware how the prodigal child of Tsuneyoshi is smitten to Rize ever since they were children and that itself is the reason why the head of the Washuu family disowned him.

 

“They are just going out to buy manga stuffs” Shio stabbed his pork tonkatsu with his fork.

 

“Isn’t the same as dating?” Rikai sliced the meat into tiny pieces so she can eat it without ruining her pajamas.

 

“They became too close to Urie’s displeasure” Yusa reminded them of how most of the Quinx don’t like Furuta for Saiko.

 

“I’ll be displeased too if he dates Rikai or Ching-Li” Hairu admitted. “Nimura is an asshole and I doubt that he even like Saiko in the slightest”

                                                                              **************************************************

When Saiko, Nimura and Itori arrived at the shop, the place is already way too crowded. Souta muttered incoherent words when Itori suggested that he must be the one who’ll go and take what he and Saiko needs because it’ll be impossible for a cute little girl to take her orders without having herself squish.

 

“Are you sure that he’ll be fine?” Saiko was concerned because Furuta seemed annoyed the moment his girlfriend forced him to go inside in behalf of her.

 

“Don’t mind him because he’s always been grumpy when he wakes up too early” Itori playfully pats the child’s head as they sits on one of the available benches nearby.

 

“How did you meet him?” Curious of their relationship since Kanna knows him well, she asked.

 

“We have a common friend and he introduced me to him~ so how’s Nimura whenever he is at work?”

 

“He’s pretty good at everything but at first almost everyone thought he is not strong but we are all wrong. I mean he got promoted two ranks after the Rose raid. Rumour has it that his former partner at work did not want him to get a promotion because he’ll lose a valuable partner”

 

“What about Haise Sasaki? Is he nice to Nimura?”

 

“Maman likes him a lot and they get along well, sometimes he spoils him too. Eh? You know Maman?”

 

“Let’s say that Nimura likes confining to me once we are done with our _private activity_ ” She winked and Saiko blushed when Furuta’s girlfriend hinted sex.

 

“What are you doing, _Kanna?_ ” Souta twitches and he gave Saiko the paper bag full of her orders and let her check them.

 

 

“Are you shy?” She really likes teasing Souta because his reactions always vary and the Clowns knew how duplicitous their young king is. She giggled. “Let’s go to a nearby coffee shop! It’ll be Nimura’s treat!” She snatched the paper bag from Saiko’s hand and shoved it back to Souta’s hands.

 

“Ummm— I can carry those”

 

“ _Nimura is a gentleman_ ” Itori reminded the young king. “And he doesn’t like seeing women carrying heavy things~” Of course Souta is far from being a gentleman. If not, he’ll even enjoy seeing women in pain, a sadomasochistic psychopath and because of that Itori has to remind him that Souta and Nimura are complete opposite even though they are of the same person.

 

“But it isn’t—” A finger was pressed gently on her lips. Itori smiled in a rather scary way and she nodded her head. Later on, she looked apologetic towards Nimura’s direction who shrugged in return.

 

The walk isn’t that long because the coffee shop is really near just like what Itori said. The place is cozy and really quiet, a perfect place for those who likes to take a break from the noise pollution surrounding them at work or school or at home. Itori and Souta ordered the same thing, a plain black coffee and strawberry shortcakes while Saiko ordered a cappuccino and blueberry pie.  They take the secluded area inside the shop. Saiko sits across the couple while Itori sits next to Souta. 

 

“Thank you for the treat” The blue haired quinx said to her friend.

 

 

“Don’t mention it” His ever so sweet and innocent smile flustered across his baby face. Itori almost snorted while drinking her coffee.

 

They talk about a lot of random things and Saiko really likes Kanna because of her playfulness. Not to mention she is so gentle and beautiful too, no doubt that Furuta courted her. Unknown to her that her new friend and Furuta’s relationship is not romantic at all for their common goal is to cause chaos.

 

“Why are you two not eating your cakes?” Saiko asked out of the blue once she finished eating her pie. She’s not that smart but she is at least observant and somehow she wondered why they refused to even take a bite of the delicious looking cakes.

 

“I am on a diet” Itori lied and she wiped the corner of her lips using a tissue.

 

“I don’t like sweets at all” Nimura pushed the plate towards Saiko. “How about you eat this for us? It’ll be a shame to waste it or perhaps you can box it and eat it later?” Nimura can of course ingest human food again without getting sick but everything taste like mud to him unless it’s a fresh flesh of ghouls and humans.

                                                                             **************************************************

“Have you able to contact Yonebayashi?” Urie asked for the tenth time this day to all the Quinx. They all shook their head. He cussed.

 

“Urie-kun please calm down and I am sure that Furuta-kun will send her home safe” Haise pushed the younger dove on the chair so he can sit.

 

“Yonebayashi never ignored any of our messages before”

 

“She might be really busy”

 

“Even so—” They heard a car engine in front of their flat. The Quinx’s mentor and squad leader both stared from the window. Saiko came out from the backseat of the car and she waved her hand towards the couple who left afterwards.

 

Before Saiko can open the door it swing wide open and Urie is glaring at her. She gulped nervously but Haise’s smiled at her which somewhat made her happy.

 

“Why are you not answering any of us?”

 

 

“My phone died and I forgot to charge it last night. Also I am safe”

 

“Do you know what time is it?”

 

“Eight in the evening?”

 

“What if something happened to you?”

 

“I am safe. Furuta-kun drive me home”

 

“He’s a male and you are a female!”

 

“Urieboo that’s too much and whatever is in your mind will never happen” Saiko blushed for the third time this day. Furuta is handsome and there is no doubt to it that he is really an eye-candy but he isn’t Saiko’s type. “We watched movie before going home and it’ll be rude to say no. Not to mention he brought Kanna-san with him too”

 

“Kanna?” Hsiao asked before anyone can.

 

“Furuta-kun’s girlfriend! She’s so pretty and funny~ they look really good together~ I really think that they love each other by the way they know each other too well” Hsiao somehow had a bad feeling about this so called girlfriend of Furuta but she did not say anything anyway. She helped Saiko to carry her goods and Saiko entered the flat after thanking him and apologizing to them for making them worry.

                                                                              **************************************************

“Say Sou-chan why are you toying with that child?” Itori asked her friend while he is driving on their way back to the Clowns’ place.

 

“I do not need any reason to toy with anyone. Insurance for anything and everything is so boring. Not to mention every last man jack of us is just a pawn in this great board.” He stopped the car once they traffic light turned red.

 

“You are really so cruel but that what makes you a clown”

 

“Why did you tell her that we are dating?”

 

“I had a feeling that she’ll suspect us if not. Might as well I have my fair share of fun”


	14. Rumour has it

**Chapter XIV: Rumour has it**

The next day the zero squad from the garden came to visit Saiko inside their office. They heard from Hsiao that Furuta has a girlfriend because Saiko mentioned it to the Quinx last night so they came to ask the girl if Furuta really has a girlfriend. The moment they heard from Hsiao that Nimura is dating someone they all looked distrustful. Rize is the only girl that Nimura ever loved and if he is really dating an innocent girl then they need to ensure the woman’s safety from their psychopathic relative.

 

“So Nimura really has a girlfriend?” Hairu asked again and Saiko nodded.

 

“How does she look like?” Shio sits across Saiko and he holds his cup of coffee carefully.

 

“She’s pretty, funny and nice~ not to mention she has a goddess-like curvy body” She moved her hands to emphasize Itori’s body shape.

 

“Where did they meet?” Yusa turned his attention to the blue haired investigator.

 

“She said that a common friend introduced him to her and Furuta-kun courted her for six months then she agreed to be his girlfriend. They’ve been together for more than a year.”

 

“What’s her work?” Rikai put the empty paper cups into the trashcan.

 

“I did not ask her”

                                                                       **************************************************

Haise arrived at their office and Nimura greeted him timidly. The guy already finished half of their paperwork as per usual. He remembered the time when Kijima used to brag about the exceptional talents of his partner in rearranging files and acquiring evidences. Haise for once is really convinced that his partner is not just limited to paperwork because he saw how sharp Nimura is. The man showed uncharacteristically cleverness too every now and then to which already surprised a lot of high ranking investigators.

 

“Thank you for taking care of Saiko-chan and she is really happy to meet you and your girlfriend”

 

“…” The edge of his pen left a hole into one of the papers that he is signing.

 

“Is there something wrong Furuta-kun?”

 

“Hnn” He shook his head.

 

“Well Urie and Saiko had an argument last night but Saiko defended you and told us that you brought your girlfriend so whatever Urie is thinking was shoved away”

 

“Don’t tell me that Rank 1 Urie thought that I am going to—” Nimura burst into laughter. The thought of fucking Saiko not only disgust Nimura but also it is way too ridiculous.

 

“…” Haise did not know if he’ll be angry or what but he remained quiet.

 

 

“I am sorry about that First Class Sasaki but Saiko is not my type even though she’s adorable. I like mature women.” He chuckled. “Also Saiko-chan likes Kuki-kun”

 

“W-what?” Haise was flabbergasted.

 

“You are living with them but you did not realize it?” The dark haired dove snorted and he continued signing the last batch of paperwork intended to him.

                                                               **************************************************

“Have you heard Father about the news that Nimura got himself a girlfriend?”

 

“…” Tsuneyoshi stared at his first-born son who is sitting across him and doing his paperwork too.

 

“I heard from Matsuri that the zero squad was talking about it. Apparently Saiko Yonebayashi went out with him and unexpectedly he brought a beautiful girl with him. So what do you think of this? You are glad that he moved on from Rize, no?”

 

“As long as the woman will not cause him trouble”

 

 

“Should we tell Nimura to bring his girlfriend during one of the Washuu clan’s dinner party?”

 

“I don’t think Furuta will appreciate it and he never attended any of those parties in the past either.” Kishou answered.

 

“Hnn?” Chika eyed his brother.

 

“We not aware that he has a girlfriend and they’ve been together for over a year so I think he’s keeping his private life separate from the political struggle within the Washuu clan. I don’t think she knows that he is a Washuu too”

 

“You have a point but we have to make sure that this girlfriend of his is not another Rize. If you know what I mean Kishou”

 

“Enough” Tsuneyoshi told them.

                                                                              **************************************************

Roma put the fresh meat that they gathered awhile ago on the table where the clowns minus Souta are all waiting. She always acts like a slave/ mother/ brat but the Clowns don’t care at all. Spoiling each other is one of their quirks after all and each other them has a moment wherein they want to be spoiled rotten.

 

“So you told the blue freak that you are Sou-chan’s girlfriend and she believed you?” Roma started the conversation and she laughed really hard last night when they told her what happened during their excursion.

 

“She’s gullible and I am surprised that she did not suspect Souta at all”

 

“She’s the laziest of the bunch but quite cute. However she isn’t the sharpest knife among the bunch” Uta chewed at the chunk of meat.

 

“Haise’s children huh so what is our young king after by befriending them?” Donato suddenly remembered Mutsuki. The girl cross-dressing as male is really delicious looking and he is wondering if she’ll taste good even though she is a modified human being.

 

“He wants to toy with everyone so we have no say about it” 

 

“I am sure one of these days that Sou-chan will kill that blue-freak” Roma rolled her eyes. “He always destroys the toys he doesn’t want to play anymore. A Washuu indeed”


	15. Traitor

**Chapter XV: Traitor**

A few weeks after Furuta’s date with Saiko along with his so called girlfriend, CCG performed a whack in the mole operation against the branches of Aogiri Tree and Clowns. The order came out a month ago and there are only a handful of investigators who are alerted about it. Kishou Arima’s zero squad, Quinx squad and other different squads joined the operation. Furuta too is part of the said raid and he’s typically toying with everyone while his partner Haise is doing his best.

 

“Look who do we have here” Ayato came into view and he rushed forward against Haise who is about to go to where Saiko is. The girl got separated from her squad when Aogiri Tree’s Black rabbit attacked them.

 

“So it’s true that you cannot remember any of us, _wimp_ ” To his disappointment the rumour about Kaneki Ken is not just a rumour.

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about” He tried to contact the other squad but his earpiece is no longer functioning. He hoped that someone is able to save Saiko.

 

“You forgot about my sister too and the Anteiku crew even though they saved you” He snarled. Ayato joined Aogiri Tree not only to become stronger but also to be able to protect Touka but two years ago he found out that his sister became close to a human which angered him most.

                                                                                   **************************************************

“Those bloodthirsty doves never changed a bit” A clown hissed, blood caked her long hair. Beside her, No Face is leaning on the wall. They’ve been in-charge of transferring the Clowns’ goods before CCG can find them and get them into trouble.

 

“You want us to clean up for you?” Itori asked the newly arrived individual, his clothes remained pristine and his hair remained well-kept while there are stains of blood across his face.

 

“Leave. Use route 32, I already cleared that one for you” He ordered to the two older ghouls and he stiffened upon realizing that there is a mouse.

 

 

Aware of Saiko’s presence for the girl is hiding into one of the barrels and probably she heard them too, they had decided to play. The three clowns smiled sadistically towards one another. Saiko crawled a little bit closer to check who the owners of the voices are. To her surprised she saw a pair of clowns. Probably an Executive by the uniqueness of their Clown mask, she thought. She knitted her eyebrows because of how familiar the voice of the female clown is. She’s convinced that she heard it somewhere but cannot pinpoint where exactly. However to her surprised, she did not expect to see Haise’s partner talking to the pair of Clowns as if they have known each other. What is worst is that he is helping them to escape upon giving them an order to leave.

                                                                                     **************************************************

 “Have you found Yonebayashi?” Urie asked Higemaru and Hsiao who shook their heads. Mutsuki and Aura are still searching for her. Urie ordered them to come back as soon as they located the last area wherein they saw Saiko.

 

“Damn it senpai where are you?” Higemaru tried contacting his superior but Saiko is not responding.

 

“We cannot contact even First Class Sasaki” Hsiao reported.

 

“Forget about Sasaki. He can take care of himself!” Urie hissed. They are searching for Saiko for hours now.

                                                                                   **************************************************

 

 

Nervously, she cried because Haise is not answering her and so is the other quinx. Her earpiece seemed malfunctioning again to her distraught. She just discovered the identity of one of the two Executive of the clowns and Furuta is their mole. CCG needs to know it but the only time they can be alerted is when and if she can escape the three.

                   

 

“Why?” Stepping back to maintain her distance, she asked the tall figure in front of her and bumped onto another man. Cold hand pierced right through where Saiko’s kakuhou is located. She eyed the owner of the hand, No Face chuckled behind his mask and her friend remained unfazed.

 

“Those who cannot without reasons are trash” Sweet as ever, he pronounced eached word as if it is nothing to him. “Please die” With small effort, he pushed her out of the building.

 

The next thing that she knows is that her throat is sore because of how she desperately screamed for help. Saiko screamed in horror and her body hit the marbled floor below. The last thing she saw is the silhouette glaring at her hatefully and standing beside him is a well familiar face. _Kanna-san._ Saiko’s vision turned black. Blood leaking out of her mangled body and it taints the floor.

                                                                                   **************************************************

Urie and the other Quinx met up in front of an abandoned building when they heard Saiko screaming. The next thing they saw is that her own blood is oozing out of her broken body after she fell from the building and her body hit the hard floor.

 

“Yonebayashi!” Urie run beside his friend. Tears welled from the quinx squad’s eyes. “Call someone! Anyone!” He barked orders. Aura and Higemaru left while Mutsuki and Hsiao sit beside Urie and they cried.

 

“Saiko-chan don’t go” Mutsuki begged.

 

“She’s still breathing. We can save her if we take her back” Hsiao wiped her tears.

 

Urie carefully lifted Saiko’s bloodied body and they run back to where the rest are waiting. Haise is still not there, Arima Kishou stared at Hsiao. The girl explained what they saw. Saiko was send to the hospital, the Quinx squad accompanied her. The remaining squads are ordered to make sure that no one is hiding within the perimeter and if ever they see any ghouls they are ordered to kill them on the spot. Haise followed the Quinx upon hearing the news. Kishou did not stop his protégé because he knows how much Haise loves the Quinx.

                                                                                  **************************************************

“Where have you been Nimura?” Hairu grabbed the man’s collar the moment she saw him.  She was talking to her underlings along with Ui while the zero squad stands dutifully beside Arima, the ever so perfect son of Tsuneyoshi when they saw Nimura.

 

“Where should I’ve been then?” He asked almost in a sarcastic way.

 

 

“Are you even aware of what happened to Saiko?” She tightened her grip.

 

 

“Everyone is going to lose someone because death is apparent in this line of work” He shoved the younger demi-human out of his way. Wanting to sit and rest for a moment. He’s hungry and Hairu’s attitude is already getting to his nerves.

 

“You are a heartless monster” She slapped him which shocked the ones who are around. “She likes you a lot as a friend how could you say something horrible?”

 

“…” He completely ignored Hairu as she lashed out and he stared at her with his cold calculating eyes. All his emotions along with his façade were idly forgotten to which sent shivers into their spine.

 

 

“…” The stoic reaper gently put back the unused materials to the kit. His brother remained quiet, a habit he developed when he was young whenever he is angry. The only time he spoke is when Yoshitoki asked for an explanation on why he suddenly left his spot and did not report at all of his status.


	16. ONE EYED GHOULS

**Chapter XVI: One-eyed ghouls**

Anger is an understatement to how he felt the moment he found out that Haise sent out Furuta the moment their mentor found out that Saiko is missing. The pudding-haired investigator trusted his partner’s ability to find and save Saiko but Nimura haven’t been able to find Saiko and now the girl is in comatose state after falling from a building. Lucky for her that she did not die despite the impact of falling from the seventh floor, it only left her sleeping for how many days or perhaps months or years, no one knows.

 

 

“If only you arrive that time Saiko will—” Urie stepped in front of Furuta and he grabbed the front of his shirt. He’s been dying to ask why he did not save Saiko.

 

“Rank 1 Urie please calm down” Haise stepped in between the two investigators.

 

“Are you done?” Nimura slapped Urie’s hand off of his uniform. He’s tired of the younger doves ruining his clothes.

 

 

“Because of you Saiko is—”

 

 

“You make me laugh kid. Trying to blame your powerlessness to someone, did that make you happy? Did it make you calm?” The obtuse child of the Washuu-Furuta branch family smiled in a cold manner. “The sole fault for what happened to Saiko lies with you and your squad. Whenever it suited you, you blame everyone for the unfortunate events that is happening within your group. Do you think that you are special? For your information you are just like everyone of us so don’t act as if you are above us”

 

“What did you—” Urie wrapped his hands around Furuta’s throat and he squeezes it.

 

“As far as I know, you are the Squad leader of Quinx and Rank 2 Saiko Yonebayashi was with you but you escaped like a coward boy who pisses his pants when Black Rabbit attacked you. **_You_** left her. So tell me Rank 1 Kuki Urie on whose fault it is that Saiko was left alone? Was it Haise’s fault? Mine? Or yours?”

 

“Urie let’s go please” Mutsuki pulled her friend away from their superior because the man is becoming angrier as seconds passes by. She also apologized to both Haise and Nimura in behalf of Urie.

                                            **************************************************

Suzuya and his squad overheard the ruckus that Urie started. They too thought that Urie is acting recklessly since the day the Quinx lost Shirazu and it only worsen now that Saiko is in comatose state. At first everyone thought that perhaps it is his way of coping up but he’s always been blaming everyone about their lost. Furuta isn’t wrong but the way he lashed out is not correct either. He at least could have taken into consideration of Urie’s disposition but perhaps Nimura had enough of Urie’s childishness.

 

“What happened to Saiko is really a shame especially how she is the only one who is keeping the Quinx intact” Hanbe Abara followed their squad leader.

 

 

“Before one of the caught ghouls was killed he said that Saiko was with ghouls and one of them pushed her off of the building. If only she’ll wake up soon—” Nakarai Kenji muttered.

 

“Keep your nose out of another squad’s business” Suzuya scolded his underlings upon realizing that Furuta is staring at them through the corner of his eyes.

                                               **************************************************

_Her eyes glinted under the moonlight and she checked the files that were given to her by her right-hand man, her grin widened so someone is really willing to do anything for his own plans to take into action. For the first time, she had to admit that the freak is like her too when it comes to doing everything accordingly._

 

_“Are we going to report to the king?”_

_“No, I have another plan in mind and I’ll toy with his little brother the way the little bastard did to me”_

                                                 **************************************************

 “I am sorry about what Urie did to you” He parked the company car that they are using.

 

“Children tend to act like that most of the time.” He gave his partner the things he gathered in behalf of their squad.

 

“About the one-eyed owl’s case—” Haise sighed. Furuta was scolded for suddenly leaving his post during the whack in the mole raid and Haise felt guilty because he was the one who ordered his partner to search for Saiko without reconsidering that it might cause trouble for the other squad and even to his partner who fought the owl alone.

 

“I am sure that Takatsuki Sen and the owl are of the same person. I fought her after all” Nimura folded his hands behind him as they walk to the nearby residence.

                                                     **************************************************

_“Oi Washuu” The one-eyed owl screamed. The beautiful green haired woman came out of the huge owl kakuja as Nimura stared back. His rotten follow was destroyed in an instance by the crazy owl. However, Eto wasn’t expecting the next move of her nemesis._

_“Waaaaaahhhh you are so huge! What are you even eating?!” He stepped back and is now trapped in between the concrete wall and the one-eyed owl._

_“I want to see flowers!” She laughed hysterically._

_“I have an idea! Wait! I know a flower field! It has lots of red flowers” He looked up to where Eto is attached._

_“Oho?” She jumped out of her kakuja and her mouth found its way on his shoulder and chewing the hybrid’s flesh. Souta screamed like a wimp he is and faux tears rolled down his cheeks. “You taste nice for a failed experiment.” Eto stepped closer to him and she soothes his pale cheek. “You are a pathetic one yourself. How does it feel to be ostracized by none other than your biological father, Little Souta?”_

_“DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE” He gripped the katana that he is keeping with him in case of emergency and he pulled it out of its scabbard. Without wasting time, he chopped up the woman’s right arm and the kagune that went against him. Their fight did not last long, Souta reminded her of Arima when he was young except little Furuta is crazier and more destructive when it comes in using his own quinque but there’s no doubt even in the slightest that the man is skilled in using his quinque, the black katana that is brandished by V._

_“…” Defeated, Eto stared in disbelief at her nemesis. He grabbed a handful of her hair and he slammed her head into the concrete wall. A groan escaped her lips._

_“You are so dead” He whispered playfully on her ear._

                                                            **************************************************

“We need the approval of higher ups if you want to search for a private residence” Haise’s partner reminded him of CCG’s protocol.

 

“There’s no need for that. We cannot waste time because it’s essential. I am ready to accept the punishment that will be drawn upon us.” Glancing at their surroundings, Haise sighed.

 

 

“I see. Well whatever.”

 

The two of them reached Takatsuki Sen’s private residence and they saw Shiono Shunji, the famous writer’s editor. The pair halted and Haise showed his ID to the older man.

 

 

“Shiono Shunji-san, we are from CCG” Haise smiled.

 

 

“…” The famed editor of the famous horror novel best seller author rubbed his hands together nervously, he eyed the pair, and one of them has a dual coloured hair while the young man behind him has a sleek black hair. Both of them are smiling sweetly. Too sweet that Shiono became nervous.

                                                       **************************************************

As what they intended to do, they took Shiono into their custody and locked him up in a makeshift interrogation room. Haise told his partner to search inside the apartment while he is interrogating the man. Furuta did not say anything and he agreed as per usual. It’s almost two o’clock in the afternoon when Haise dialed his partner’s number who picked up his phone in an instance.

 

“Furuta speaking” A gentle voice answered.

 

 

“First Class Furuta”

 

 

“Oh? Is there something wrong baby boss?”

 

 

“What’s the status update?”

 

 

“Ah! So far we are still searching. It’s going to take some time. The place is full of unimportant and important things and notes but one thing is for sure that Takatsuki-sensei is in big trouble like the guy with you. Speaking of which, how’s the interrogation? Is it still going on?”

 

 

“Please continue searching because we have to prove that your claim about Takatsuki Sen and the One-Eyed Owl is true. When Associate Kijima was alive, he often told me that you are exceptionally talented at keeping documents in order and gathering data along with evidences. You’ll get a dismissal if we are not able to prove your claim.” Haise paused and he loosens his necktie. “One more thing, please see to it that the furnishing in the interrogation room will be replaced.”

 

 

“You can say that is the only thing I am good at” He awkwardly laughed. “Did something happen?” Curious, he is interested to see what Haise did again that they need to change the furniture.

 

 

“A small game of Bad cop, Good cop”

 

 

“I am sorry but I am not sure that I follow—”

 

 

“I am going to ask you to be a good cop Furuta-kun and make sure that Shiono Shunji-san will confirm our suspicions about Takatsuki Sen while I am going to attend to the summon of our superiors”

 

 

“Oh forgive but are you sure that you don’t want me to go with you?”

 

 

“It is fine and I need you to do your part.”

 

“I am sorry for dragging you in this mess, Associate Special Class Sasaki. Don’t worry about it. I’ll make sure that Shiono-san will sing in the tune that we intended for him”


	17. Façade

**Chapter XVII: Façade**

It’s almost five o’clock in the afternoon when Haise arrived at the meeting. Matsuri as usual scolded him for being unprofessional. Yoshitoki said that’s fine and Haise should have a seat so they could start. The meeting started smoothly at first until it became way too toxic because of the political struggle between Yoshitoki, Matsuri and Kishou. The three of them or rather the first two keep on arguing while Kishou smoothly answering here and there. It’s almost two hours now since the meeting started but they are still thinking of how heavy Haise and Furuta’s punishment would be as they broke several protocols.

 

“You know that both of you are in trouble for breaching a residential building without the approval of the higher up” Yoshitoki said albeit calm and then he eyed Kishou, the pair’s superior. Arima pushed his eyeglasses. The troublesome pair is called as soon as the superiors found out that they searched a private residence and take a human into their custody without the approval from the higher ups but today Haise is the only one who came to the meeting.

 

 

“Time is precious and we cannot always wait for the approval of the higher ups because our priority is to prove that Takatsuki Sen and the SSS rate One-Eyed Owl are of the same person” Haise said firmly. “I am ready to take the punishment from our action”

 

“Where is First Class Furuta anyway?” Ui observed that the said man is not even with Haise.

 

“I asked him to conduct something on my behalf. It’s my idea to breach Takatsuki Sen’s residential unit and as my underling he just followed what I told him so I’ll take the punishment intended for him. Also, I would like to ask if maybe we can delay his trial for the dismissal order.”

 

“That’s up to the Chairman” Yoshitoki doesn’t want his younger brother to be kick out of CCG either because they might not see him again knowing the boy as a Special Investigator barely shows himself in public.

 

 

 

“If that’s the case then—” Matsuri pursed his lips when the door of the meeting hall slammed open and revealing Furuta Nimura, the smug illegitimate son of his grandfather.

 

“Ummm— excuse me but I do not think we’ll need any punishment” Smiling, Nimura raised his hand. “Although we found nothing after checking Takatsuki-sensei’s home but Shiono Shunji-san might be able to tell you something rather **_interesting_** ” His smile did not fade even for a second and he dragged the man in question inside the room. “Please tell them the exact words you told me awhile ago”

 

“…” Shiono flinched but he nods his head. Folding his hands in front of his chest, the editor gulped. “Takatsuki Sen— no… Eto Yoshimura is a ghoul. In the past I saw a Tupperware full of human meat. The only reason why I did not report it was because I am scared of her”

 

Before anyone could react the door was slammed open once more and revealing Shio Ihei, the youngest member of squad zero. He opened the television inside the meeting room and a live interview is happening in one of the hotels nearby. The famous horror novelist then revealed that she is a ghoul in front of the media crew present to her event.

 

 “I am a ghoul. No, I am half ghoul and half human. I wrote my final work for the lonely comrades who thirst for blood and flesh. The same people who were born wrong with me.” She showed her single kakugan to the public.

 

“?!” Haise’s eyes widen in horror like the rest of those who are in table except for Kishou and Yoshitoki. The latter eyed his youngest brother who is leisurely leaning on the wall with his arms folded in front of his chest.

 

 

“Also, I have a message for my nemesis” Eto paused. “Before anyone had realized it, you had become an accomplished clown, a child who never spoke a single truthful word. You better enjoy whatever time you have in your hands, ** _Faint smiling clown of Kanou._** You’ll go down to hell with me.”

 

Souta folded his arms in front of his chest and he leaned his back on the wall. Those who are present in the meeting were surprised at what Takatsuki Sen said. He had to commend Eto for her never ending ability to surprise others. Nimura for once is so thrilled to get his hands on the one-eyed owl.

 

 “And with that we can conclude that Eto Yoshimura is really the One-eyed Owl” Furuta’s lips contorted into ugly grin and he put a piece of paper on top of Yoshitoki’s table.

                                                    **************************************************

As soon as they can, Haise Sasaki and Nimura Furuta visited Eto Yoshimura’s home. Gently, Nimura knocked on the door. A green haired beauty came into view. Nimura greeted the woman. The owl’s smile matches the Washuu hybrid.

 

“Takatsuki Sen, you will be transferred to cochlea. We already gathered enough evidences to prove that you are indeed a ghoul. Not to mention that you’ve admitted it too in front of media.” Haise showed her the warrant of arrest. Eto chuckled but did not resist. Furuta put a quinque chain around her wrist and Haise covered it with a towel. They brought her to cochlea from her apartment.

                                                  **************************************************

Sasaki visited the owl that is under their custody a few days after they locked her inside cochlea but this time around, Furuta is with him too. Wondering what is wrong between Eto and Nimura, Haise observed the two.

 

“Nice to see you again, _pitiable bastard_ ” Eto greeted the young man behind Kaneki but instead of reacting violently,  Furuta’s face contorted into a gruesome smile that he could pass as a murdering clown in a horror story.

 

“I can see that your arm is fully healed” Souta glanced at the woman’s arm and just like what he said; Eto managed to regrow her dismembered arm and in a short time no less.

 

“Hmmm I would love to pay you back for what you did back then” Eto did not dare to back down not until she can hurt him in any way as possible. Flexing her arms, she grinned.

                                                     **************************************************

Shiono Shunji was left alone inside the interrogation room. He doesn’t know how many hours have passed or is it even a day now or two. The moment they locked him here all he can feel is fear. Fear for his friend and fear for his life because the two young men who came to visit him are both scary in their own way. He could still remember it when the dual coloured hair investigator interrogated him first.

_“...”_ _Shiono stares at the table. Why am I here? Why am I here? He keeps on repeating the same question like a mantra. That he failed to sense that one of the two CCG investigators have entered the room._

_“Mister Shiono, Shall we begin?” The dual coloured hair man sits across him. His baby face looked distant._

_“Ah yes” The prime editor smiled nervously._

_“Shunji Shiono. Age 36 years old. Single. An editor in Shoueisha’s literature editing department. Specifically, you are Takatsuki Sen’s assigned editor. Are all this information correct?” Haise read the things that his partner gave to him before he sends him out to search inside Sen’s home._

_“Yes”_

_“What is Miss Takatsuki Sen’s real name?”_

_“Ah. Miss Takatsuki has decided to not make her real name in public so—”_

_“Forgive me for being blunt but do you realize now what situation you are in?” Haise glared at him. “I am not Takatsuki’s stalker although I enjoyed her works. Presently, she is suspected for being a ghoul and thus—” Haise stood up all of a sudden. “If it turns out that she is really a ghoul and we find out that you know that she is one, you’ll be persecuted for acquiring a ghoul”_

_“D-Death?” Shiono shrieked._

_“What is Miss Takatsuki’s real name?”_

_“I don’t know”_

_“Is she a ghoul?”_

_“I really don’t know because she often just up and take off without—” He fell off of his chair when Haise kicked the table and breaking it in the process._

_“Tch my apologies”_

_“…”_

_“I need to take a break and we’ll start again shortly”_

_“…” He paled at the display of violence on the investigator’s part._

Shiono shivered when he remembered that baby faced investigator. He’s been way too scary and way too emotionless but then again the other one is worst.

 

_“Shiono Shunji-san?” Another investigator entered the room and a few men are carrying a new table and chairs. They put the things in order before the young man beckons for him to sit with him._

_“…”_

_“I am sure that you are pretty hungry by now so I brought you a katsudon. I hope you don’t mind that I already chose for you” The gentle dove put the plate of katsudon and rice on the table and he allowed the poor editor to eat. He was also given a tea while he only drinks a coffee._

_After an hour, Shiono is ready for another hour of interrogation. He is hoping that the man is really way gentler than his partner. He doesn’t know for sure though because the first one looks gentle too but he is scary._

_“Shiono-san” Furuta awkwardly and shyly started._

_“Yes?”_

_“You see that your friend here is really in trouble but I can vouch that you’ll be safe if you’ll comply with us. I mean no harm of course.”_

_“…” He nodded his head and he listened to the young man._

_“What is Takatsuki-sensei’s real name?”_

_“I am not allowed to tell because I promised—” he stopped when he realized that the young man glared at him._

_“It’s Eto Yoshimura” Nimura stood and he walked closer to the man, pressing his body behind the editor who is still sitting. He can sensed the older man’s fear and he likes it when his prey is experiencing fear._

_“How did you—”_

_“She’s a ghoul”_

_“…” Shiono shook his head. He made the last effort to deny his claim._

_“Yes, she is a ghoul” Furuta grabbed the back of his neck and he threw him on the floor. Shiono’s back hit the wall after he crawled away from the younger man._

_“What are you?”_

_“What do you mean by that?” Furuta grabbed him by his throat and he squeezed it, threatening to break it. “This interrogation isn’t about me” He hissed. “Admit it”_

_“No!”_

_“I heard that your parents are in Shinjuku along with your successful older brother”_

_“…”_

_“Should I pay them a visit?”_

_“P-Please! Please don’t hurt them”_

_“You see. I also have two older brothers and both are successful. My father hates me and so is my mom because I failed them. Aren’t we the same?”_

_“…”_

_“And since we are the same, how about you tell me the truth? Unless you want them to pay for your crime which is punishable by death. I believed that my boss told you that. Unlike Haise, I am not acting like a bad cop because I am really bad. A very bad cop but no one knows it so keep this a secret okay?”_

_“…” Shiono shivered and he became horrified when the man hinted that he’d kill his family._

_“So I will ask you once more even though I hate repeating myself—” He paused. “What is Takatsuki Sen’s real name? Is she a ghoul?”_

_“E-Eto. Eto Yoshimura. Years ago I saw a Tupperware full of human flesh and I did not report her because I am scared that she’ll hurt me”_

_“Thank you for your help” Furuta let go of the older man. “Come” He grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged Shiono with him. “Our superiors are angry at us for breaking a few protocols but you’ll be able to save us if you’ll admit to them the same thing you told me. However, if you try speaking other things to them such as my attitude and personality, your family is dead. Are we clear?” Furuta drive his car and Shiono quietly nodded his head beside him._

                                                 **************************************************

“How well do you know your partner?” Eto directly asked the investigator in front of her.

 

“I don’t have time to talk to a ghoul” Haise glared at her.

 

“I take that you barely know him. Say, have you ever observed the sudden changes in him or is his acting skill is way too good that you barely or never saw it. Saiko Yonebayashi, how’s she?” She ignored the fact that Haise is ignoring her too. “Don’t tell your partner if ever she wakes up unless you want to expose her to grave danger”

 

 

“What do you mean?” He halted, at first he doesn’t have a plan to talk to her but mentioning Saiko, he thinks that Eto is trying to tell her something.

 

 

“He’s more dangerous than what you all think. More dangerous than me or you or combined”

 

 

“…” Haise turned around to face the ghoul behind him.

 

 

“Kishou is he the one in-charge of searching for the Clown you fought in cochlea?” She laughed when Kaneki nodded. “Why don’t you try searching to a place wherein no one will ever suspect a Clown is going to work?”

 

 

The bars of Eto’s new cell clatters and she was shoved roughly inside as they lock her at the lowest part of cochlea wherein SSS rate ghouls are all kept. She smiled and Haise can’t understand what the owl is trying to convene to him.

 

 _Why don’t you try searching to a place wherein no one will ever suspect a Clown is going to work?_ Eto’s words echoed inside Kaneki’s head when he step inside CCG again after they successfully locked Eto. His partner whistling beside him. _Why Takatsuki would want me to keep Saiko’s status a secret to Furuta? What’s happening?_ His internal dilemma has started since then.

 

 

“Associate Special Class Sasaki?” Nimura shook his partner gently the moment he realized that the man is spacing out.

 

 

“Uh huh? Yes?”

 

 

“Is there something wrong? You are looking at me as if you are about to attack me any moment from now”

 

 

“Oh? No. I am sorry. I am just tired that’s all”

 

 

“Take care of yourself”


	18. Identity

**Chapter XVIII: Identity**

Eto stares at the failed half ghoul sitting outside her cell. She arched one pale eyebrow and did not let her smile to slip from her lips. _Everything is going according to plan._ Flimsy fingers careful soothe her wavy hair.

 

“Short hair suits you well, Takatsuki-sensei” Nimura purred, leaning closer to the window that separating him from the one-eyed owl.

 

“Silence damned clown of Kanou” She pressed her hands into her lap and she lazily sits into the single chair inside her cell.

 

“How scary. No wonder even the big shots can’t do anything much about you” Furuta pressed his finger into the glass and he tapped it carefully.

 

“Let’s not waste time and I doubt that you are just here to talk to the poor old me. So what do I owe your unwanted visit?” There’s a lace of annoyance and anger into her voice. 

 

“It’s true that there were those who believed that was possible, a symbolic king. Having people put their faith in something that doesn’t exist will make a lot of broken hearts”

 

 

 

“The king exist and what’s more in your bellies” She propped her elbows into the table and folded her hands together.

 

 

 “I am aware”

 

“?!”

 

“Your one-eyed king, I know who he is” Nimura observed the sudden changed on the owl’s demeanor. _Lol you are so dead bitch._ “You see this always happen when you trust someone too much. You also expose yourself to danger of getting caught” He shook his head; his soft raven coloured hair covered half of his face after such action.

 

“You are not expecting me to beg”

 

 

“Not really. I have no need for it and you will never beg either. However, you have something that really pique my interest”

 

 

“Something? Such as? I fear that I have nothing to offer you”

 

“Your friends are all in Rue Island are they not? If you’ll do what I say, I can assure you that they will have a VIP treatment too like you”

 

 

Eto laughed. She couldn’t believe what the bastard just said. He wants her to lower her head to a Washuu. It’ll never happen. Eto will never allow such abomination to happen.

 

 

“I already have nothing to do for I already prepared everything”

 

 

“Ah what crude woman but I like women like you. I want to dominate every part of your being. I am so curious what sounds an owl can produce” He pressed his lips into the window. Eto laughed even harder than before. To see her nemesis kissing the glass really is a funny thing to see especially how he looks like a duck with those lips pressed into the poor window. For the first time she’s glad that it exist between them. The thought of kissing Furuta disgust her.

 

 

“I fear that our feelings is not mutual, boy”

 

 

“Revolutions are well and good but the more you desperately try to effect change, the more sad and dead you live in your wake. You for one even had to kill your own father. If equilibrium is to be achieved albeit in a twisted way, that’d be good enough, right? Am I wrong?” Furuta genuinely felt that he is somewhat like her but he stood up before he can even show her the real Souta. Turning his back, he walks towards the door.

 

 

“Little Washuu. How does it feel when your only true love never cared about you?” She observed at how Nimura’s façade slipped. The man’s comically attitude is idly forgotten in favour of showing the much darker side and malevolent side of him.

 

“I will punish you hard and well for that” Nimura slammed his hands into the window that it almost crashed it. Souta’s eyes narrowed _._

 

 

“That is if you can. Don’t you know— you are about to die soon, _Souta Furuta of the Washuu-Furuta branch family_ ”

 

 

“I’ll kill you. I will make sure that you’ll regret breathing the same air as me. I’ll kill you and everyone that you hold dear. I’ll start with your precious editor and then I’ll let CCG to annihilate your friends in Rue. Slowly, I’ll let you eat your editor next time” With that, Furuta left her.

 

 

“What a fucking sadist” Eto shivered in delight. Challenges rarely come on her way and so is a direct threat. Somehow she is looking forward on the day Nimura visits her again.

                                                  **************************************************

Shiono was upset when the publishing house stopped the production of King Bileygr. He knows that the Washuu family is the one behind it because of how the book allusively mocks the clan. Luckily, he found a way to distribute the books before CCG can find and destroy them. A hand grabbed his neck and before he can say anything at the reflection of the figure towering him, his neck was snapped into two and killing him on the spot.

 

 

“…” He stared at the man who is currently staring outside. V ordered him to get rid of Shiono and he gladly accepted the assignment. The man’s eyes widened upon recognizing him. He smiled. His hands firmly holding Shiono’s neck and snapping it into two. Later that night when everyone is sleeping peacefully inside their home, Nimura used his rotten follow quinque to chop the human’s remains and cooking it before he left the apartment.

                                                   **************************************************

Eto’s words caused ruckus despite it’s been a week since her admittance that she is ghoul. Not only she admitted that she is a ghoul, she too broadcasted her book that allusively mocked the Washuu clan and supported ghouls. The CCG has been receiving calls about Takatsuki and how they want CCG to free her.

 

 

“Hmmm~” Nimura sit beside his partner. “The news that stating CCG has captured Takatsuki for being ghoul has spread quickly. All types of opinions have been submitted to the CCG Bureau and there are those ghoul fanatics who are asking us to release her. The higher ups want to talk to us because we’re the ones who are responsible” They arrived early along with their higher ups.

 

 

“I know”

 

 

 

“Have you read her books? What about her tenth work? The Bileygr King?”

 

 

“Yes. It is about a one-eyed ghoul who led ghouls to overthrow the world that represented them. If you read the book as fiction, without a doubt that you’ll find it very interesting but if you realized that she wrote is as a ghoul, the book’s message changes, at the conference she said that her book was written for ghouls and it will pique the ghouls’ interest as well”

 

“More importantly her depiction of human society is modeled from the Washuu clan. Washuu clan is accomplices of ghouls. Any reader with a brain will understand her hidden message”

 

“Enough” Tsuneyoshi said in a tone that will make anyone cower in fear but not Nimura. “We have to make a damage control”

 

 

“Hmm” Nimura hummed and he drums his fingers on the table.

 

 

“Your recklessness has become a huge liability for us” Matsuri spat angrily

 

 

“As I said before, any reader with a brain will understand her hidden message. I have a plan” Nimura said at last. “We’ll show the civilians that the Washuu clan is indeed an accomplice of ghouls”

 

 

“Are you insane?!”  Matsuri slammed his hands on the table and the coffee cups shook.

 

 

“No, I am not and let me finish please” He sighed. “You see, Eto wants the civilians to think that the Washuu clan is an accomplice of ghouls. We can use that to flip the tables accordingly. She isn’t wrong either when she said that the clan is an accomplice of ghouls” The rest gasped except those who are from the Washuu clan. “Haise Sasaki is a ghoul. No offense baby boss but I have to make sure that everyone is getting my point”

 

 

“It’s fine”

 

 

“Associate Special Class Sasaki is an artificial ghoul who was created under the order of a ghoul with the help of a human mad scientist, am I correct?” When the others agreed he continued. “We’ll show the civilians that Haise Sasaki even though he is a ghoul was given a second chance by CCG. All he has to do is to ensure that the civilians will understand that Eto Yoshimura is the one-eyed owl who massacred hundreds of people for her own twisted fantasies like her friends. That way, the civilians will think that CCG and Haise are not capturing random people because they are ghouls. We’ll tell them that CCG is capturing ghouls who kill innocent people for their sick ideas. It’s also time for us to introduce the Quinx squad, humans with built-in quinque. Whatever result this plan will have, I’ll take responsibility.”

 

“I think we have to do what First Class Furuta has suggested” Haise agreed. Kishou also agreed even though it means betraying Eto. Tsuneyoshi smiled although briefly. Yoshitoki did not really underestimated Nimura for he already knew how smart his brother is.

 

“We’ll resume with First Class Nimura Furuta’s plan. I am expecting a positive result” With that Tsuneyoshi left the meeting room. He’s quite thrilled to see how his most favoured illegitimate son blooms into what he wants him to be. Preparing him for the future task that he has for him.

                                                      **************************************************

After the press conference that CCG hosted. Haise revealed himself to be a half ghoul too. A human who was turned into ghoul by another ghoul with a human accomplice but two years ago CCG take pity on him and gave him a reason to live. Everything went well just like what Furuta predicted much to Eto’s displeasure.

 

 

Haise visited Eto again after the press-con to inform her that her plans to ruin CCG and its morale has failed.

 

 

“Haise Kaneki” She leered closer to the fiber glass that separates them.

 

 

“…” Haise back away on instinct even though there is a wall separating them.

 

 

“Kill the one-eyed king for me”

 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

“You’ll find out soon my dear boy”

 

“Kishou-san is looking for you, Baby Boss” Nimura said, he’s standing right behind Haise and he is staring at Eto.

 

“…” Haise stares at his partner and then at Eto before he rushed to where Kishou Arima is waiting for him.  Once the artificial ghoul left them, Nimura pushed the Tupperware containing Shiono’s remains.

 

 

“Ah so you were serious huh” Her expression darkened, the scent of the pâté is very familiar. She chewed the food and yet she refused to dodge the man’s gaze. 

 

 

“I told you, I will punish you for that” There’s no remorse whatsoever on his face. He saw how Eto left one slice. It did not make him happy.

 

 

Eto did not know if Furuta is stupid or just a suicide maniac. The man entered her cell and the next thing she knows is that he grabbed a handful of her hair and ripping a few strands. He chewed the food he offered to her and he pressed his lips into her soft lips. When Eto refused to open up, he hit her hard that it made her gasped. He pressed the remaining meat that he chewed inside her mouth. He only let her go when he is sure that she ate everything.

 

 

“Bastard”

 

 

“I love you too” Haughtily, he pressed his body into her own and pinning her against the wall. “Did I not tell you that I’ll dominate everything about you?” He licked the crook of her neck, a moan escaped his lips. Eto’s taste is quite exquisite.

 

“You are really a gentleman” She snorted and yet she just allowed him to enjoy what little time he has. Soon, Furuta Nimura is dead.


	19. Suspicious

**Chapter VIX: Suspicious**

Gasping for air, Saiko’s eyes flutter open. Unaware of her surroundings, she stared around. Her vision remains fuzzy and some of her memories are missing. The doctor said that it’s normal because of how she hit her head really hard but it’ll not impossible for her to regain her memories soon.

 

 

“…” Furuta heard the news about Saiko, the young dove needs to think of a way to get rid of the blue haired quinx. She cannot ruin his plan that he’s been trying to knit for more than a decade.

 

 

“You are looking quite pale” Haise observed at how his partner became unbelievably pale. Sure, Furuta is really pale even on normal days but this time around he looks like as if he is nervous about something.

 

 

“I am not feeling well as of late but that’s never a reason to skip work” He smiled sweetly that Haise did not see through his façade.

                                                     **************************************************

Saiko barely can remember anything. One day on her way back home with the Quinx squad, they saw Furuta talking to a busty woman. Her hair flown beautiful behind her back and she is wearing a rather revealing dress.

 

“…” Saiko’s head ached. The girl is way too familiar and Hsiao said that must be Kanna. Furuta’s girlfriend, the one he brought with him when he and Saiko went out one weekend to buy several manga.

                                                     **************************************************

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Nimura hissed when the older ghoul showed up in front of CCG gates no less.

 

“We have to talk to you and you are not answering our phone calls” She whispered.

 

 

“If they see you here you might trigger Saiko’s memories. She’s awake”

 

 

“Speak of the devils” She peered from his shoulder and they saw the Quinx. Souta did a last effort so Saiko cannot see Itori. He leaned towards Itori’s face and he kisses her.

 

“?!” Itori was startled and she back away but Nimura pulled her again. She understands now what he is trying to do. She kisses him back and wrapping her arms around the boy’s body.

                                                    **************************************************

“Is that Furuta?” Hairu asked Shio who is with her along with the zero squad.

 

“Wow so that’s his girlfriend?” Shio is about to stupidly run to where the couple is kissing but Yusa and Rikai grabbed his arms.

 

“Don’t disturb them” Yusa shook his head.

 

 

“But we need to meet his girlfriend!” Shio reasoned out.

 

 

“If he wants her to meet us, he should have brought her to one of the dinner we had. His mother did not even know about his girlfriend’s existence” Rikai sighed.

 

“…” Kishou had a bad feeling about Furuta’s so called girlfriend.

                                               **************************************************

“We should forbid everyone to kiss their lovers within the vicinity” Matsuri begrudgingly said. He sits next to his father who sits next to Tsuneyoshi. They all saw Nimura kissing a perfectly shaped woman in front of the CCG but did not make an effort to come closer for they might make Nimura hate them more.

 

“Don’t be like that. Give your uncle some respect Matsuri” Chika scolded his son.

 

“He’s been disowned” He reminded his father but he flinched upon seeing his grandfather’s expression. “I am sorry”

                    **************************************************

“What the—” Roma’s mouth was covered by Nico. They are waiting for Itori to drag Souta with her to where the clowns’ car is waiting for them but instead the two flirtatious clowns ended up kissing each other.

 

 

“…” Uta got annoyed once Souta kissed his best friend.

 

 

“Someone is jealous” Nico teased the tattooed ghoul.

 

 

“We need to leave. We promised Dona-san to go home as soon as we can” Uta reminded them.

                                                   **************************************************

Nimura turned her around and he wrapped his arm around her hips and they walk till they reach his car. Itori messaged the Clowns to leave for they’ll just use Souta’s vehicle.

 

 

“If I have known that you are a good kisser, I should have kiss you a long time ago~” She chuckled at Souta’s annoyed face.

 

 

“Why thank you but you are way too old for me. It’s like kissing my mom and it’s weird”

 

 

“Hey!” She playfully elbowed him.

                                                               **************************************************

Haise can’t think of anything but the things that Eto told him such as kill the one-eyed king for her or why not search for the a place where a clown will not be thought of working or to make sure that Furuta will not be able to learn about Saiko’s health status. There’s no complete explanation to why she keeps on asking about his partner whenever he visits her in cochlea. Hinami too is about to be killed, she’s already scheduled to die. CCG has no plan to keep useless ghouls in cochlea. Haise knows why because they are not home for homeless ghouls or rather CCG’s cochlea is not a home for useless ghouls.

 

 

“Ugh no” He scratched his head and he groaned.

 

 

“What’s the matter?” The coffee manager he has a crush on, asked.

 

 

“N-Nothing” He blushed when the girl he likes paid attention to him. Touka is a pretty girl, her body is not half bad too and most of all she is gentle and nice.

 

“If you need someone to talk to I am here” Her smile somewhat calmed him and he realized that he’s looking at her like a fanboy.

 

 

“Thank you Miss”

 

 

“Touka. Just call me Touka”

 

 

“Touka-chan. I am Haise. Haise Sasaki”

 

 

“Nice knowing your name and its sounds like coffee world”

 

 

“Yes. Ummm—” he remembered what Furuta told him in the past. “Are you free this weekend? Maybe you want to watch a movie with me?” He stupidly covered his mouth because he realized that he just asked the girl he likes for several years now to go on a date with him.

 

“S-Sure. I mean I am free this weekend” A pink tinge coloured her cheeks. Haise has just asked her to go on a date with him.

                                                            **************************************************

Kagome kagome

Kago no naka no tori wa

Itsu itsu deyaru

Yoake no ban ni

Tsuru to kame ga subetta.

Ushiro no shoumen dare

 

Eto sings the children rhyme she knows too well. It somewhat calm her whenever she sings it and can remember how her childhood is not far from her nightmarish life that she has now.

 

“For mother and those people they killed just to obtain power— I have to take down the root of everyone’s misery”

                                               **************************************************

Saiko wondered why Furuta is almost avoiding her as if she is a plague. One time she asked him if he wants to go with her to a nearby manga shop, the man said he promised his girlfriend to accompany her to buy new clothes. The other day she asked if she wants to have lunch with the Quinx, he told her that he’s busy but Haise said that Furuta is free the whole afternoon. Urie also is becoming suspicious of Nimura Furuta. He is acting rather weird since Saiko woke up but he did not voice it out because he doesn’t want to upset Yonebayashi so he had decided to talk to Furuta in private.

 

 

“First Class Furuta” Urie stepped inside Haise’s office and he saw Furuta typing something on his computer.

 

 

“Is there anything you need?” He barely looked at Urie.

 

 

“I want to have a moment with you. It’s about Yonebayashi”

 

 

“Whatever is about to happen to Quinx and its members has nothing to do with me so if you’ll excuse me, I have other things to do and you are disturbing me” Furuta clipped his hair to refrain it from covering his face.

 

 

“…” Urie left without saying anything while thinking something is really suspicious about Nimura Furuta.


	20. One-eyed Clown's Identity

**Chapter XX: One-eyed Clown’s identity**

_“Why—” She yelped. Furuta pinned her on the wall, His arms gripping her throat and cutting her air supply. Her rinkaku smashed Nimura into the pillars meter away._

_The two Clown Executives stepped closer to them and a series of rinkaku sliced Saiko’s kagune. The dust cleared up. Nimura stood from the broken pillars. One of the clowns’ kagune rudely pinned her, the same kagune that diced her own._

_“…”_

_“You know too much” Souta hissed while his friends chuckled, their kakugan glowed behind their masks._

_“You are the mole of the clowns” Saiko is beyond horrified. Not only Furuta has a clown girlfriend, he too might be a member of the group. That explains why his girlfriend did not eat anything when they went out several times with Kanna and her complete addiction to coffee but she can’t understand why a human will join a ghoul group or at least help them. It was brief but she swears that during the cochlea raid where Donato escaped with the help of another Clown she saw the CCG ID but did not see the name of the owner of the ID or even the picture that the new clown executive is holding on his gloved hand. It was brief because they are trying to stop Haise but Saiko turned her head to the Clown and she saw it so when Haise is well enough, she told him what she saw and Haise reassured her that everything will be fine. Haise suspected that they have a mole inside CCG so he promised that he’ll not tell anyone that it was her who found out that Clowns has a mole._

 

 

_“You are that clown—” She rasped out. Uta’s kagune is holding her tight and Nimura destroyed her kakuhou. She gasped when her friend gouge out her kakuhou._

_“It was fun toying with you though” Souta said at last. “Farewell Saiko-chan and please die” He pushed her out of the building._

 

 

Later that afternoon, Saiko attracted everyone who is nearby because of her screams. Mutsuki and Urie were the first one to enter their office and they wake her up. Their friend is experiencing nightmares as of late and it is becoming often. Mutsuki and Urie sit beside the distraught Saiko. They hugged her.

 

“I— I need to talk to Maman”

 

 

“He’s with Special Class Arima”

 

 

“I said I need to talk to him!”

 

 

“Higemaru!” Urie called. The pink haired male showed up. “Call Sasaki”

 

 

“Umm we did but he said that he’s busy because the zero squad is still on a meeting concerning the Clowns” Aura reported.

 

 

“Maman! I need to talk to Maman!”  Saiko screamed.

 

“Saiko calm down. It’s me— Akira Mado” She soothes the quinx’s back. Urie called her when Saiko became hysterical an hour ago. The Quinx squad doesn’t know how to help her so they called Akira because Furuta’s phone is out of the coverage area. They have someone who is close to Saiko to calm her down.

 

“Maman”

 

“They are on their way here”

 

“Saiko-chan!” Haise rushed and he hugged his child. The zero squad along with Ui and Take are all with Haise.

 

“I can remember Furuta—” she cried.

 

“What about that asshole?” Hairu asked.

 

“He was the one who pushed me that night”

 

“What?!” Everyone said in unison.

 

 

“Saiko that’s—” Haise reluctantly said.

 

 

“You think that I am lying! Saiko isn’t lying! I swear that he is the one who pushed me that night because he doesn’t want me to tell anyone that his girlfriend is a ghoul. That he is the Clowns’ mole!”

 

 

“What the fuck? What?” Ihei hissed. Nimura did not just betray them once more; he too joined the Clowns.

 

“I saw two Executives of the Clowns and they are waiting for someone.” She stared at Haise. “Furuta-kun showed up. At first I thought that he just accidentally entered that place.”

 

 

“But that asshole said that he cannot find you” Hairu muttered. _Damn that lying piece of shit and he got himself a new ghoul girlfriend. Is he dumb?! Wasn’t Rize’s betrayal enough for him that he got a new ghoul girlfriend?! We’ve been trying to protect him all this time while Arima-san is trying to convince Tsuneyoshi to accept you Furuta. What the fuck are you doing with your life?!_ She bit her lower lip.

 

“How sure are you about that, Rank 2 Yonebayashi?” Yoshitoki who overheard everything asked and even his father staring at the girl too. Matsuri cussed.

 

“That night, I was separated with Urie and the others after Black Rabbit attacked us. I hid myself because I am scared. I hid in one of the abandoned building’s rooftop. I decided to go down but I heard voices so I came closer to the source and I saw two Clowns. Their masks are different from the typical clown masks we’ve seen so I knew that they are Executives of the Clowns. The voice of the female clown was familiar but I can’t pinpoint where I heard it until I saw Furuta. He was there and he is helping the clowns so that they could escape. I heard that they moved out their goods and Furuta-kun gave them an instruction wherein they could successfully escape without CCG’s knowledge. They saw me and gouge out my kakuhou. Later on, Furuta pushed me out of the building and I saw Kanna. She is the female clown. I only wanted to warn him about his girlfriend but he knew that she is a ghoul and he knew that they are Clowns. He is friends with them. No Face once told Muchan that the CCG will not arrive because our plan was blasted out. They knew everything because Furuta is giving them the data. He’s the clown that Maman fought at cochlea. I don’t know why he is even helping them. He is a human and I cannot understand why— maybe he loved Kanna-san alot” Saiko explained everything what occurred that night. Most of them can’t understand too why Furuta will help ghouls but that is not the case for the Washuu clan members. They know why he is helping the clowns. Furuta might have been aware of the ancestry of the said group however they too cannot figure out to why he needs the Clowns.

 

“No one will tell anyone about what Yonebayashi told us today. We have to keep her safe and if Furuta is really an ally of ghouls then we cannot risk her life. Act as if she hasn’t regained her memories yet. Haise, I want you to keep an eye on Furuta. Ui and you too Hairu make sure to keep an eye on him when he leaves CCG in the middle of his work.” Arima ordered. “Urie don’t go near Furuta. He’s good at reading people. If you care for your friend then you’ll do what I say. The moment Furuta found out that she regained her missing memories; you will endanger her. Furuta was trained in the garden”

 

Arima Kishou ordered everyone that whatever they heard from Saiko will remain amongst them until they find concrete evidence that Furuta is really the traitor. Saiko sits in the middle and the rest stares at her. Haise can’t believe that his partner is the mole of the clowns. He can understand now the words of Eto to him.

 

_“Why don’t you try searching to a place wherein no one will ever suspect a Clown is going to work?”_

 

 

“Arima-san, the one-eyed owl… She knows Furuta is the one who is leading the CLOWNS because she hinted it a lot of times when I talked to her. During the press conference wherein she revealed her true form—” He paused and eyed everyone. “Eto’s words were all for Furuta-kun not to mention how they seemed to know each other so well.” Haise revealed much to the others’ displeasure. “She told me once to _why don’t we try searching to a place wherein no one will ever suspect a Clown is going to work?_ She’s pertaining to CCG”

 

“I want you to arrest First Class Nimura Furuta immediately, Kishou” Tsuneyoshi ordered at last. Haise stared at the man in disbelief and yet his mentor agreed without a second thought.


	21. Evidence

**Chapter XXI: Evidence**

Haise naturally act whenever Furuta is near him. He tried to check if his partner can ingest a human food because he never saw him eating before. Nimura ate everything saying that katsudon is his favourite food along with green apples thus he stopped thinking that maybe his partner is a half ghoul like him or rather was artificially made.

 

“…” Haise remained focus whenever Nimura is near too. _Why are you helping ghouls? Clowns no less. What are you up to?_ He wants to ask his partner those things.

 

“I heard that you asked the coffee manager to go on a date with you”

 

 

“You said that I should give it a try. What about you and your girlfriend?”

 

 

“We broke up” Nimura said.

 

 

“…”

 

 

“What?”

 

 

“Nothing but why don’t you date a new girl?” Haise asked. _I am sorry Furuta but the Chairman ordered everyone to capture you as soon as possible. This is the only way to keep you alive._

“Women are all the same. They’ll break your heart when they are sure that you are head over heels for them”

 

 

“Touka-chan is different”

 

 

“If she broke up with you, let me court her so I can prove to you that every women are the same” He joked but Haise looked angry about it.

 

 

“Have you fucked Kanna-san?”

 

 

“?!” Furuta spits his coffee and he stared at Haise.

 

 

“We are both full grown men here”

 

 

“Why are you suddenly interested?”

 

“I saw her when you two were kissing before. I think she has a nice body”

 

“Well—” Souta looked reluctant. Did he fuck Itori? Never. Nimura might be a pervert at times but he has at least a taste. Itori is way too old and way too whiny for him to even get an erection.

 

 

“I’ll take that as yes”

 

 

“How could I say no when she strips in front of me. Anyway, is Touka-chan good in bed?” He lied without feeling regretful at all.

 

 

“?!” This time it’s Haise to spit his coffee.

 

“A virgin I see”

 

 

“…”

 

 

“I’ll take that as yes” He said in a tone full of mockery

 

“Furuta-kun”

 

“I fucked my paternal half-sister when I was 16. It’s sick but my family is practicing consanguinity. Also we are both irresponsible and curious brats that time. She did not love me though because I am just a warm body for her”

 

 

“I see” Somehow Haise saw it. It’s brief but he saw the pain that came across Furuta’s eyes. He might still love his half-sister but their feelings aren’t mutual so he dated someone who is a ghoul but why? Haise wants to know what is running inside his friend’s head. “Do you live alone?”

 

 

“I used to live with mom but she hates me so I moved out”

 

 

“I want to sleepover”

 

 

“My sperm donor will not appreciate me bringing friends to his house”

 

 

“I mean I want to see your current house”

 

 

“Oh? Why? Don’t fall for me just because I resemble Touka-chan. I want women to fuck me not men” He laughed when Haise blushed. “Just kidding. Anyway, how about you sleep there tomorrow? It’s our day off”

                                              **************************************************

Haise informed Kishou that he’ll go to Furuta’s apartment and he’ll sleep there. His mentor told him to be careful especially after he said that he’s planning to search for evidences that will link Furuta to the Clowns. They need to clear his partner’s name and to lessen the punishment for his crimes as much as they can. Even Saiko doesn’t want Furuta to get killed because he chose to befriend wrong people. They knew he might be lonely so when someone offered him friendship he accepted it even though they are ghouls.

 

The next morning, Haise met up with Furuta at the train station. Nimura is still wearing his pajamas when he met with Haise. They drive home and much to the one-eyed centipede’s expectation, Furuta’s apartment is way too big for single person. There’s nothing suspicious about his apartment. It’s really clean and he knows that Furuta is a very organize person. He saw his room and he tried searching inside while Furuta went out to buy them coffee. He saw the picture on his nightstand. Arima and the rest of the garden graduates are all there. There was a cute purple haired girl too sitting beside the much younger Furuta. Nimura’s mother somewhat resembled him and the girl on the picture. He wondered if Furuta has a full blood sister.

 

Haise leaned on the wall until a secret cabinet came into view. He searched inside and there he saw the things they need to arrest Furuta. Clown mask and several clothes. The familiar clothes came into view. _He is that Clown—_ Haise could not believe it. Furuta is the leader of the clowns. He contacted Arima and sent him the photo of Furuta’s clown mask.

 

He heard the door and he closed the cabinet after putting back everything. Haise sits on the sofa of the living room and he waited for Nimura. The man brewed coffee for them and he gave a cup of mug to Haise. He felt guilty for betraying his partner but if they want him to stay alive, they have to capture him. They have to ask him why he is helping them.


	22. Betrayal and Alliance

**Chapter XXII: Betrayal and Alliance**

Weekend came and Haise arrived to their meeting place and waited for her. The blue haired coffee manager arrived. She’s wearing decent clothing. A plain baby blue dress that reaches her knees and she is wearing a doll shoes too. Her wavy baby blue hair is neatly clipped and revealing both her azure eyes. Haise blushed just like everyone he sees her. His heart beats wildly inside his ribcage.

 

“Sorry if I am late” Touka apologized.

 

“You’re so beautiful Touka-chan” He intertwine their fingers and they went to the movie house to watch some romantic movie.

 

Haise did not really pay too much attention to the movie and instead he keeps on glancing at Touka. He remembered the words that Furuta has told him. _Touka Kirishima is a ghoul._ Haise shook his head. She’s too pretty to become one.

 

She stepped out the movie theater with him an hour ago and they went to different shops. Haise bought her a stuff rabbit. A huge one. They also went to dine but Touka barely touched her food and so is Haise. When it became dark outside he offered her to send him home but the rain is too strong that the road is no longer visible so Haise was trapped at Touka’s house. She said that he can stay for tonight. 

 

 

“Are you sick?” She pressed the back of her on his forehead to check his body temperature. “Hmm it’s normal”

 

 

“Touka-chan”

 

 

“Yes?”

 

 

“I—” He pressed his lips to her forehead down to her lips. Haise pushed her on the bed and crawled on top of her. He’s always been dreaming of her and fantasizing about her. Sometimes imagining her as he pleasures himself.

 

“…” Touka felt his clothes erection becoming hard as he grind his hips against hers. She did not push him though because she always wanted him. Wrapping her arms around her neck she kisses him deep.

 

“Can we really—” Her lips silenced him and the next thing he knows is that they are both naked.

 

Touka straddles his hips and she sits directly on his hard cock, sheathing him to the hilt.  He hugged her and so is she. They kissed as they move their hips in unison.

 

Thrusting in and out of her is really amazing. She’s his first and vice versa. Haise loved her a lot and promised himself that he’ll protect Touka and everyone she dear to her. Haise hit her sweet spot and she moaned his name.

 

“Haise” She buried her face on her shoulder and he played with her breasts, pinching her nipples and leaving a hickeys later on.

 

“I am close” Haise warned but she did not push him so he knows that he can spill his seed inside her.

 

 

“Me too”

 

He keeps on thrusting inside her until they both reached their orgasm. Touka pull him into a hug as they sleep.

                    **************************************************

Haise went to work the next day. Kishou asked him to go with him to where the rest are waiting for him to report what he found at Furuta’s place since Haise found the evidence then the order to capture his partner has not been lifted up. As a matter of fact, Tsuneyoshi ordered Kishou to capture Furuta after lunch.

 

 “Have you found what you are searching for?” Nimura asked from where he stands. He’s been with Haise for several hours now and they visits cochlea. It annoyed him that he was forced by the man to stay beside him all the time.

 

“I am sorry Furuta-kun” Haise muttered as he stepped back.

 

 

“Oh?” He observed the crowding investigators around them. Both of his hands are shoved inside his pockets.

 

 

“First Class Nimura Furuta—” Tanakamaru was caught off-guard after Nimura appeared in front of him and the younger investigator stabbed his throat. His body fell lifeless on the floor.

 

 

“I am quick, no?” Souta swiftly dismembered Special Class Kuroiwa’s head using his knife which is brandished by V. “If that is all you can do then you’ll all die here like a vile pests you all are”

 

“Furuta, stop please—” Haise grunted. “If you continue this then they’ll kill you!” He shielded himself from his partner’s quinque.

 

 

“Saiko told you that I was the one who pushed her that night.”

 

 

“Why? Why did you do that? Why are you helping them?”

 

 

“Kirishima Touka is also a ghoul and you fucked her.”

 

 

“…” Haise gripped his own quinque as Nimura laughed.

 

 

“You knew that she is a ghoul. You loved her and thus you are not going to tell them about her. Kirishima Touka is the Black Rabbit’s older sister and Raven is their uncle.”

 

 

“Why are you doing this Furuta?”

 

 

“Those who cannot act without reasons are trash”

 

“...” All he had to do is stop his partner from going somewhere, Haise used his kagune but never did he expect that his partner is as quick as Arima Kishou and well-versed in using his quinque, a katana with black blade that he kept into one of the cabinets nearby, which means the man is aware of what is about to come.

 

“What’s the matter?” He pivoted quickly to dodge Haise kagune, swiftly chopping it off. Insane grin flustered on his lips.

 

 

“You’ll get killed!” Despair is looming over him. He doesn’t want his partner to die. He needs to know why Furuta is helping the Clowns. He must have his own reason to why he betrayed CCG. Maybe they threatened him or something. Haise at least wants to clear things.

 

“Tsuneyoshi will not care in the slightest” He mumbled begrudgingly and he neatly sliced Haise’s arm.

 

“Chairman is—” He yelped because of how his arm was sent flying.

 

 

“My mom is Tsuneyoshi’s favourite mistress. She is one of his many mistresses and I am one of his sins like Arima Kishou. ”

 

 

“W-what?”

 

 

“Yoshitoki is my older half-brother and so is Kishou. Kishou and I were **_bred_** for some sick and selfish reasons of the Washuu family. Anyway, do you know why Eto is alive even if she deserves death?”

 

 

“…”

 

“They’re planning to make her a womb for the Washuu bloodline”

 

“You are not making any sense”

 

“Even though I hate Eto so much, I don’t want Tsuneyoshi and his sons to rape her the same way they did to many women like my mom. That’s why I took her ownership rights even though I have no need for it.” Furuta muttered. “Eto told you about the trick to the RC gate and on how you are able to pass it without triggering it. The ghoul who owns your kakuhou is a ghoul from V. Rize Kamishiro is a ghoul from V and I helped her escape that house because I loved her but Tsuneyoshi punished me for it and I am disowned. Breed to work for V, Washuu-Furuta Souta, That’s my original name. I’m a Special Investigator and superior to CCG’s Special Classes. V sent me to observe you and later on to kill you in case you go out of hand.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

“I do not have any particular reason aside for that I think it’ll be fun” He pressed the button near him after killing a handful of investigators. The alarm echoed throughout cochlea and ghouls from Aogiri Tree fell atop of the building down to the floors, freeing the ghouls that were locked inside the security prisons of cochlea.

 

Ayato blocked Haise’s way again as he tried to go after his partner. Nimura chuckled and thanked the black rabbit. The screams of dying people echoed throughout the facility and the blood flood the floor. Ghouls are murdering humans; anger is visible across their faces.

 

“Hinami—” Ayato glanced at the older man.

 

 

“I’ll free her too like what we have planned. Shall we go now, Tatara-san?” He asked the man he loomed behind Haise.

 

“Ah” He remained stoic despite the fact that he’s been attacked by the moron too. He strode behind the Washuuu hybrid. Never he would have dream that he’ll work with this child for they have different goals since the start but Nimura offered help to free Eto and Tatara would never say no. She’s like a sister to him and losing Eto is like losing the family he gained after his biological family were killed by Houji years ago.

 

_Eto’s capture wounded not only Aogiri Tree’s pride but also their rank. The raid in Rue almost annihilated them if not for the clowns helping the remaining Aogiri Tree Executives to escape CCG’s fangs. At first Tatara was convinced that Clowns are here to make them pay for what they did several months ago when they had decided to get rid of them but much to their surprised, the hedonistic group of ghouls beckoned them to follow them to where their escape vehicle is waiting. Tatara ordered the remaining Executives and whoever he could drag to get inside. They’ve been brought to an unknown island where the clowns are hiding too. When they entered the manor that belongs to the sadistic clowns, they were all greeted by the familiar figure of a dove. The Aogiri Tree Executives became alert._

_“Welcome to our humble abode, Aogiri Tree’s remnants.” The figure greeted them. He chuckled when they showed their kakugan._

_“What is a dove doing here?” Kirishima Ayato snarled. He knows the man for he was there when Eto revealed her ancestry._

_“Is ignorance part of being uneducated?” Souta mocked, he remained calm despite the danger in front of him._

_“You fucking—” Ayato is about to launch an attack when Tatara grabbed the back of his head and stopped him. “Let go of me!”_

_“You are no match for him” The stoic ghoul said._

_“I am going to tell you a secret.” He stride forward the newly arrive group, flimsy fingers tracing the walls as he passed by. “I am actually pretty strong. Stronger than your precious Eto so if you want to try, I’ll never assure you that I’ll not kill you” He grabbed Seidou’s arm and ripped it off before he can maim him. “Takizawa-senpai” He smiled albeit coldly. “Nice to see you again”_

_“Nimura Furuta— you are a traitor too ahahahaha” Seidou laughed out loud, his arm was reattached back to how it was._

_“How am I a traitor if I have no loyalty to CCG to begin with?” He challenged. Single kakugan came into view to which surprised those who aren’t aware of his upgrade._

_“One-eyed ghoul huh”_

_“What do you want?” Tatara asked the young hybrid. He’s a little bit surprised but he was actually expecting that Nimura might have gone into an operation because Kishou once told him that his brother rarely eats anything._

_“I’ll lend you a hand in freeing Hinami Fuguechi, Naki-san and Eto Yoshimura”_

_“?!” Ayato was surprised and so is Miza. Their heart flutters inside their ribcage at the mention of their person of interests._

_“But first shall we go inside? I really hate standing outside especially during cold nights” Souta beckoned for them to follow him. Roma and the other clowns are already waiting for them inside._

_As they managed to get inside, he sits into the chair he likes most. A checkered plush-chair and comfortably sits on it. Tatara and the rest were offered fresh meat to which they did not waste. After eating, they once again resumed their talk but this time around the clowns are also with Souta._

_“Why would you help us? What more is that how did you turned yourself into a half ghoul?” Seidou for once is calm probably because Nimura is like him too or at least he thought so._

_“Turned myself into half-ghoul?” Souta looked confused. “What could that possibly mean? I am a natural born hybrid without a kakuhou at least” He sloughs into his favourite chair._

_“?!” Seidou stared at him in disbelief._

_“Eto’s book isn’t wrong but it is not entirely correct either” Talking to these morons tire him a lot. “The Washuu clan is not accomplices of ghouls. They are ghouls themselves and I wonder why your one-eyed king did not inform you about it.”_

_“The king is tight lipped when it comes to private affair” Tatara answered._

_“They said that we have nothing in common even though we are paternal half-brothers” He muttered almost begrudgingly. “As a matter of fact we are so much alike. We are liars, pretenders and selfish bastards but at least he isn’t as dumb as I thought he is. That puppet can at least decide for his self.”_

_“What the hell are you talking about?” Ayato asked the older man and he still hates him because he is a dove._

_“Kishou Arima, my paternal half-brother is Aogiri Tree’s One-Eyed King. It isn’t Eto. It’ll never be Eto. They are friends and the two of them along with Tatara-san planned to raise Ken Kaneki into greatness till he can kill my brother but humans will never understand anything even if you turn them all into artificial ghouls”_

_“Liar! Why would Arima Kishou—” He was cut off by Nimura’s laughter._

_“Like me, He too hates everyone in that family except that he is good at hiding it” He propped his elbows on his lap and folded his hands together, his chin leaning atop of it. “Anyway, let’s go back to the real business I have with you”_

_“When will you free them?” Miza asked the slender hybrid, she too is not convinced that this man would help them for real but for Naki’s safety, she’ll help in any way possible._

_“Two weeks from now, cochlea will dispose all the ghouls from Aogiri Tree except for Takatsuki-sensei because she’ll have another purpose for V.”_

_“They are already aware of your identity because the blue haired quinx regained her missing memories, the memories wherein she found out about your real identity and how you pushed her off of the building so you could get away with your mischief. Now, you want us to get rid of them. Am I correct, One-Eyed Clown?”_

_“I think I am aware now why my brother is fond of you, Tatara-san” A light chuckle escapes his lips. “It’s a win-win situation. You can have your members back and I can have my peace.”_

_“Eto will not like it”_

_“Indeed but she doesn’t have any say in this unless she wants to get rape by my biological father and brothers.”_

_“…”_

_“Kishou did not inform you. I see” He sighed almost exasperated. “Eto will become a slut for the Washuu clan. We have a mutual hatred for each other but even that’s the case, I would rather not want to see her on the ground while my father is raping her and having a new sibling either. ”_

_“Tsuneyoshi is your dad but you hate him so much and you want him dead” There’s no hint of disgust on Tatara to which surprised Souta._

_“Just like Takatsuki, I have my reason to hate my father and to want him dead. It’s valid. Anyway, I want your answer to my offer”_

_“What do you want in return?”_

_“I’ll tell you once Eto is here but for now you may all rest”_

                    **************************************************

Eto is clueless on what is happening. The whole cochlea is in high alert and many cells were left open, she used this chance to escape her cell and the very first person she seeks out is none other than the faint smiling bastard. Karma is a bitch. 

 

“?!” He yelped; kagune pierced through him upon stupidly slipping into the blood that smudges the floor. Hacking blood, Furuta covered his mouth.

 

 

“My Dear Furuta!” The owl screamed in delight. “It is time for you to die, you vile pest” Nimura back away on instinct, Eto’s owl kakuja stomped into Furuta and pinning him down.

 

 

Eto’s not scared of Kishou or death because soon the sword of the clock will kill them all but for now she needs to get rid of Furuta, the child who became too influential as a ghoul and an investigator. He is way too clever for her likings.

“ACK!” Blood splutters, bones were broken literally as the heavy kakuja step on body.

 

 

“Oh my dear Souta did that hurt? Keep in mind that is not even half of what you did to Shiono”

 

 

“I love pain especially if beautiful women inflicted it on me” He chuckled despite the pain rushing through his body.

 

 

“I am going to eat you in front of your daddy dearest” Eto cooed.

 

 

“Oh and I really want you to eat me up” Furuta’s body shook, laughter bubbled.

 

 

The one-eyed owl’s kakuja was sliced in less than a minute. Eto’s eyes widened in surprised upon realizing that her kakuja was shredded. Her reaction mirrored those who saw the scene. Laughter echoed later on. She eyed the place where Furuta was pinned a moment ago but the man is nowhere to be found the next thing she realized is that the man is in front of her and slicing the remaining parts of her kakuja and peeling her off of it.

 

 

“One-eyed ghoul” Eto muttered. She stares at the hybrid’s right eye.

 

 

 

“Tatara-san will be upset if you die here” Furuta step on her beaten body and pinning her down using his foot. He glanced at his right side wherein Eto had managed to damage him. Despite his fast ability to regenerate, he is still having a hard time healing his own body especially wherein a large gap to his body even though he used his kagune to remake his torn clothes. He strides to where Eto’s kakuja is located. Jumping atop of it, he digs into the soft flesh and eats it.

                    **************************************************

“Is that Furuta?” Ui gasped.  Furuta’s kagune resembles Kaneki Ken’s own. Ui arrived with the CCG’s finest investigators and they saw the young investigator while he is munching the one-eyed owl’s kakuja after successfully defeating her. Tsuneyoshi and Yoshitoki arrived with them. They rushed as soon as they heard that cochlea is once again breached. Arima Kishou is still traveling from another ward with the zero Squad as Tsuneyoshi called them back. Quinx are ordered to standby.

 

 

“I am sorry about that but I am so hungry and I am sure that you’ll not appreciate me eating humans” Turning his head to Ui’s direction, Furuta halted from eating and he managed to heal the huge gap that he got from his fight with Eto.  The other investigators eyed him in disbelief as they stepped closer. He observed them through the corner of his eyes. They were crowding and planning to kill him. His attention was divided, a very bad decision to his part.

 

 

Tsuneyoshi unleashed the quinque on his hand. It resembles V’s brandished quinque except his is much longer and it has an ornament on the hilt.  Despite his old age, CCG’s chairman is something not to be underestimated. His agility and speed is quite good for an aged man like him. Quick, he sliced. Souta’s rikaku.

 

 

“?!” A hissed escaped his lips. His father’s quinque had managed to pierce through his stomach but luckily he missed his kakuhou. Blood drips to the corner of his lips.

 

 

“…” This isn’t the first time that he fought his son. When Souta was younger he used to train him with Kishou during his free time. It is some sort of bonding between the three of them.

 

 

_“Not fair!” Young Nimura whined when his father defeated him again in sword fight. Kishou too suffered the same defeat but at least his older brother did not ended up being smashed on the floor._

_“You should practice more” Tsuneyoshi crouched down in front of his youngest son. He soothes the boy’s cheek and gently he smiled._

“I hate you so much, _Father_ ” Souta snarled at the cruel man in front of him. His father’s blood leaking out of his wounds and his kagune morphed into something akin to a centipede except his kagune has thorn-like parts and teeth glinted on it.

 

 

Amused, he glanced at the young Washuu’s kagune. There’s no doubt that Souta is his blood and flesh. Only a Washuu has the ability to use a Washuu kagune without exerting much effort. Pride loomed over him and a faint smile briefly shown on his lips. His son’s kagune clashed against his quinque. He ducked his head once the child tried to dismember him but to his surprised, a quinque wounded his cheek.

 

 

“Too bad I missed” He clicked his tongue out of annoyance. Always wanting to make his dad proud of him was his only goal as a child but now all he ever wanted is to destroy the things that his father loved most such as the power he is keeping. “Never mind. I will not miss next time. Take this—” He wrapped his kagune around his father’s body and pulled him. However, the elder man almost destroyed his kakuhou if Eto did not help him.

 

 

“Suicidal as I can see” Eto’s kagune grabbed him and he was smashed into the floor and walls. He coughed blood. Later on, Eto bit his shoulder. He jerked back. She smirked smugly and she licks her bloodied hands, eating Furuta’s flesh that she stole from him. “You taste really good.” As if not contented, Eto sinks her teeth at the crook of his neck and greedily ate his flesh once again.

 

 

“You are so selfish” Kagune spread too wide behind him. He protected himself and Eto from the sudden attack from his father.

 

 

“Oho” Her eyes twinkled. Another one-eyed ghoul to control and use in the future means another grand plan to have. The woman licked Furuta’s bloodied lips right after kissing him.

 

 

“Enough you two” Tatara grabbed Eto’s hand and he stared coldly at the younger man. “CCG’s Shinigami is on his way here. We have to leave”

 

 

“Tch” Souta and Eto glared at each other but did not argue anyway.

 

 

CCG was alerted because of the sudden attack of the ghouls wearing Clown masks in different areas. Tsuneyoshi had decided to send back his pawns to different wards to protect the clueless civilians much to his annoyance. However, the only consolation he has is that he found out that Nimura got an upgrade. He is itching to hold the child he dearly loved and to use him for his own advantage. That could wait for another time. As long as Kishou is dancing on his palms, Nimura’s power will be his. They are created by him after all so he will use them the way he wants.

 

 

“…” She stared at Tsuneyoshi. There is a small smile on his stoic face right after seeing the new one-eyed ghoul of the Washuu clan. It somewhat reminded her of Kishou’s own smirk when they first met.  Fucking bastard like your sons. Souta grabbed her arm and they escaped while new set of clown pawns fell atop of CCG and distracting the doves.

 

 

“Furuta!” Haise screamed but his partner merely eyed him for a second before he escaped with the rest of the raiding group of ghouls.

**Author's Note:**

> TAGS AND CHARACTERS WILL CHANGE SOMEDAY HAHA. I might do a weekly or monthly update but who knows the exact time and date beause I am a lazy fluffball. Italicized words are mostly for either inner thoughts or past events


End file.
